Forbidden fruit
by Loonystar
Summary: Once the war was finished, The Golden Trio decide to return to Hogwarts for their final year. Hoping it was to be a normal year for once for them. A romance begin to brew that starts as a secret, but when found out no one can seem to understand it as some don't even want to give it a chance. Will friendships falter? Or bring the least expected closer together. (Dramione, Harry/Gin)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I haven't wrote in a while, but thought what better way to begin again and be able to get reviews from others to help improve my writing. I will leave my first chapter here to see what you think.. if you like it, please review and I will continue on with the next chapter!**

 **I do not own Harry Potter. Just this story line.**

* * *

Chapter one: Back to where it began.

The castle was quiet, with a cool summer breeze coming through the empty corridors. The sun was beginning to creep through the windows of the castle, giving off the light the students would need to make their way throughout the corridors.

It was the early morning on a September morning. The war had ended that summer; after a courage battle and bravery from Harry Potter and his two brilliant friends. They had made it. Survived everything that had been thrown toward them and they could finally move forward in life to what they had hoped, to a normal and better future.

After what seemed nearly the entire summer, Hermione Granger had begged her two best friends to join her to go back to Hogwarts. Since the beginning of their first year to Hogwarts they had some point needed to battle Voldemort in some form. It was tiresome, and she believed they finally deserved a normal year at their school now that he was gone.

Harry and Ron hadn't seen a point in returning. They after all, had defeated the Dark Lord. What else would they need to learn that they didn't already know? With weeks and weeks of begging from Hermione, they finally agreed. They would take their final year at Hogwarts and share the year with Ginny Weasley.

The seventh years from the previous year had the option of returning to Hogwarts for a true education that they hadn't been able to receive the year before or going forth to what they wanted to do. Nearly all the Gryffindor's had decided to return. The trio also heard of a few Slytherins returning too, such as Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. It seemed that Ron was more irritated than anyone else that the two boys were allowed to come back to the school.

"Any funny business from him and I will punch him in the nose again." Mumbled Ron, the moment he had heard they were coming.

"I would expect nothing else, Ron." Mumbled Hermione, as she rolled her eyes at him smiling.

It was comforting sitting in the Great Hall once again together, things seemed relatively normal compared to what the room was like months before when the final battle took place. Sausage links, eggs biscuits, pumpkin juice laid out throughout their tables, as each student helped themselves to the food in front of them.

Hermione read her book, as she nibbled on her toast. Ginny Weasley sat beside her, too early in the morning for her to hold a conversation as she had Harry sitting beside her, and her brother Ron across the table from her.

"Hermione, what on earth could you be needing to read a book this early for? We haven't had our first class yet!" said Ron as he began to eat his sausage.

"You can never be too prepared. We missed so much last year while we were searching for Horcruxes!" answered Hermione, not looking up from her book.

"I still can't figure out how you persuaded us to coming back." He moaned, as he rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Ronald." Snapped Hermione, "Even if you don't believe so, having an education is important and will help you."

"Hermione, we had a free ride into Auror training immediately if we wanted too. Instead we are sitting here. I don't think any more education for us was really needed."

"Just think of it as another year of Quidditch, mate." Said Harry, smiling.

That seemed to brighten the day up for Ron. As they went on to further discuss Quidditch tactics, as Harry was offered position of captain for the Gryffindor quidditch team. It would've been Ginny, if Harry turned the position down, but she didn't seem to mind, as she linked her hands in his under the table.

Hermione finished her toast and closed her book as Professor McGonagall went around the table to hand out their schedules for the term. Hermione glanced up to the Great Hall ceiling, the enchanted view revealing the bright blue sky and the sunlight coming down on them. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the sun hitting her cheeks.

As he brought her eyes back down from the ceiling she made direct eye contact with Draco Malfoy. He sat at the Slytherin table with Blaise Zabini sitting beside him. They both sat quietly together, noticing that the other Slytherins didn't seem to want anything to do with them. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared into the gray eyes, luckily her friends around her to engrossed into their Quidditch conversation to take notice.

It had been the second time Hermione had caught him staring at her, watching her while she didn't think anyone else was paying any attention to her. The time before, her standing in the hall but months before, hours after the battle.

-flashback-

The Weasley family sat quietly together, hugging Harry as the battle was finally over for them. They cried together silently, not wanting to let go of each other as they didn't want to fully accept that that even in this moment of victory, they felt deep sorrow. Their hearts hurt, the world still seem to crash down from the loss of Fred, Lupin and Tonks.

At the end of the bed that Fred laid peacefully in, Ron and George sat together, nearly holding each other up as they cried together of the loss of their brother. Hermione stood silently, unsure of how else to handle herself and the family around her. The war was over, no more running for them, no more fearing for her life on every day she had. Yet, she now had an empty feeling in her that she couldn't handle.

She was rooted at the spot as Ginny hugged onto Harry for dear life, afraid that if she were to let him go, he would too, would be gone. Hermione could feel the tears stinging her cheeks as they fell. Sadly, Hermione looked through the Hall when she noticed Draco Malfoy sitting alone in the corner and staring at her.

She nearly waited for him to yell at her for staring at him, but she couldn't look away from him. His eyes looked lost as he watched her, empty and broken. Only imaging that the look she saw from him was the same look he saw in her. She wasn't sure how long they stared at each other, but soon Draco gave her a slight smile before he turned away and left the hall.

"Hermione? Are you all right?" asked Harry, breaking her from her trance. Hermione blinked a few times before looking away.

Ginny glanced around to see the direction Hermione had been staring at, noticed who it was to. "What is our first class today?" asked Ginny, as she tried to find her schedule that Professor McGonagall had handed out just a time before.

"It will be strange having classes with my sister now." Said Ron, as they stood from their table and began to exit the hall.

"We have potions with the Slytherins." Said Hermione, finally answering Ginny as she looked down at the schedule. Ron groaned.

"Are you kidding me?! Why?!" he said, trying not to raise his voice. "You would think Hogwarts likes to purposely torture us by always putting us with them for a double class! Why couldn't we have Hufflepuff for a change"

"Oh, come off it, Ron." Said Hermione, leading the way to the dungeons. "It probably won't be as bad as you think. Now that Harry defeated Voldemort, they probably won't even look in our directions and speak with us."

They walked quietly the rest of the way, as they looked silently around the castle as they remembered the way things looked just a short time ago. How some of the castle had crumbled down, stairs had been broken apart. Now, it looked like the gruesome scene that was months before had ever happened. Piece by piece the castle had been put back together throughout the summer.

Hermione was relieved. As many others, Hogwarts was her home. Her year away she truly missed her classes, the teachers, and the library. The countless nights Harry and Ron begged her to help with an essay or write it for them. She was finally back and it helped take some of the weight she felt off her shoulders.

When the four of them arrived at the dungeons, they were the first ones to get to class. Ron and Harry immediately went to a table together and Hermione and Ginny took the table beside them. Not long after, Professor Slughorn, entered the class, immediately expressing how pleased he was that the trio decided to come to Hogwarts for their final year.

Soon after the bell rang for class and the rest of the students began to enter the class. Malfoy and Zabini were the two last students to come in, take the last table that was available, behind Ginny and Hermione. Ron immediately took notice as he looked over his shoulder to see the boys, scowling, not approving at all.

"Stop it." Muttered Hermione, quietly over to Ron. "The last thing I want this year to start with is a fight."

"My dear students, I am so pleased to see that we have been able to return to Hogwarts this year." Said Professor Slughorn, as he stood at the front of the class. "Since last year wasn't as many of us had planned for, we are able to do the potions we are supposed to that I am going to start immediately. Our first potion that we will make today is called Volubilis Potion." He flicked his wand, directions immediately began to write on the black board behind him. "Can anyone tell me what this potion does?"

Hermione's hand immediately shot up in the air. "Yes, Ms. Granger?" beamed Slughorn.

"The Volubilis Potion is a potion that alters the drinkers voice. This potion is also a potion you want to drink if someone has put the silencing charm on you." Said Hermione, smiling as she felt like herself more than she had in the past year.

"Excellent. Five points to Gryffindor. Now everything you will be needing is in the cupboards. You have until the end of class to create the brew."

Hermione looked up to the blackboard to see her ingredients. Honeywater, mint sprigs, stewed mandrake and syrup of Hellebore. Being one of the first students to jump up from her seat, she went to the cupboard and gathered her things. When she went to exit the cupboard with her ingredients, she nearly ran into Draco Malfoy, who stared down at her.

"Excuse me." He said quietly. Hermione gaped at him as she nearly dropped her ingredients and he looked away from her.

Hermione didn't say anything as she walked from him to her seat, glancing back over her shoulder to Malfoy as he made his way back to his own seat.

"What was that about?" asked Ginny quietly, who took notice of the two students.

Hermione shrugged, cutting her eyes to Ginny, not wanting to talk about any of it. Ginny nodded and continued with her potion, taking note to ask questions later. Within forty minutes of class, not very many students seemed to manage to successfully brew their potions. Then potion was supposed to turn a slight golden color. Ron's potion was a bright green, sending off a foul smell of rotten eggs. Harry's smelled of burnt tires but close in color and Hermione's potion was right on cue, with Ginny's close behind as she had a few pointers from Hermione.

"Granger?" said a voice quietly behind her. Hermione glanced around, seeing Malfoy standing at his cauldron looking down. "Can you tell me what I did wrong?" he asked, when he knew he had her attention.

"I thought you were fairly good at potions?" asked Hermione, glancing at Ginny who had her eyebrows up in surprise. Malfoy glanced up to her, as she studied his potion.

"I am good with potions, I just missed something. Would it be too much trouble for your assistance?" snapped Malfoy.

Hermione rolled her eyes, there he was. She thought.

"How many mint sprigs did you put it?"

"I think it were five."

"You're supposed to put in seven." He frowned, unsure of how to fix the potion now since he was further along.

Hermione and Ginny glanced at one another once more, before going back to their own potion as they put some in the vile that Professor Slughorn had handed out. Once Potions ended, Malfoy and Zabini were one of the first to leave the classroom. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny walked out together to head to Arithmancy.

"What was that about?" asked Ron, as soon as they exited Potions and no other ears were around to listen.

"What?" asked Ginny, already knowing what Ron was asking.

"You know damn well what I am talking about. What did Malfoy want? Why were you even talking with him?" asked Ron, as Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. They both knew Ron was asking Hermione more than his sister that stood there.

"What does it matter, Ronald? He asked me a question about his potion. What is wrong with that?"

"I don't want you talking to him." Hermione stared at him, eyebrows raised and her eyes wide.

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione, stopping in her place. "You do not get to tell me who and who I don't speak with. Is that clear?" said Hermione, fuming.

"Alright!" said Harry at once, "You both need to calm down."

"For once I can say there was nothing wrong with how Malfoy was acting with me. The way you are acting now, on the other hand, I can't say the same!"

"I'm just worried about you, 'Mione."

Hermione rolled her eyes, leaving the boys standing there as she continued with Ginny beside her.

"Really, mate?" asked Harry, adjusting his bag on his shoulder to continue walking with or without Ron with him.

"How are you all right with that git speaking to her?"

"I think you are more bent out of shape about this then I am because how you feel about Hermione." said Harry, as he looked at Ron from the corner of his eye.

"You're mental, what are you talking about?"

"Ron, don't act like you don't know what I'm speaking about… I see the way you stare at her when you don't think anyone is paying attention."

"Come on, Harry. Even if I had feelings for Hermione –" Harry began to interrupt, "Not saying that I don't! How are you all right with that prat talking to her?"

"After all the things that have happened to us in the past two years, I don't want to fight anymore. Malfoy hasn't thrown one insult at her, his father is locked tight away and his mother, although she did help me escape from Voldemort, it seems like she never plans to see the light of day again." The reached their next class. "Besides, he tried anything funny we can easily take care of him."

"Believe me, I would enjoy punching him in the face again. I know Hermione can take care of herself. She has proved that many times before."

"Maybe you could start telling her how you feel, before you start coming off as a jealous prat." Said Harry laughing, before Ron punched him in the arm.

The next few weeks of Hogwarts were a blur, adjusting back to school for the trio was easier said then done. The year before at this time they were in the middle of woods, going back and forth trying to figure out the next step in their mission. Now they sat together in the library, Hermione in her zone of studies, as the boys tapped their pencils and talked of quidditch.

"Hello?" said Hermione, finally getting annoyed with the chattering lot. "If you're not going to study with me, what are you doing?"

"Where's Ginny?" asked Ron, realizing his sister wasn't with them. Hermione couldn't focus anymore on her book so she began putting her books back in her bag.

"Oh, she's in the common room. Said she just wanted to relax in there this afternoon."

"I'm going to take a walk."

"Well, we can come with." Said Harry, trying to gather his things together once Hermione stood up.

"No, Harry. I can go on my own. You two stay here."

"No wait, can I come with you?" asked Ron, finally getting the courage to find the moment to speak with Hermione alone. Hermione hesitate, not wanting to tell him no, but no wanting him to come with her either.

"I would prefer you not. I would just like to walk by myself." He looked hurt, but let it go.

"Oh, alright. Well, maybe we can talk later this evening then?" he asked, "We can meet you in the common room later before dinner."

Hermione sighed and smiled before she left the boys at the table. She started her walk with not sure where she was going; after a few moments she found herself at the wood line by the Black Lake. She stood there for a moment, dropping her bag to the ground and walking a short distance as she kicked a few rocks in the water.

"Granger." Said a voice behind her, she nearly screamed, as she jumped nearly falling in the water, but firm arms caught her. The arms let go as quickly as they had grabbed her, as she turned to see Draco Malfoy standing there.

"oh, you startled me." Said Hermione, uncomfortably as Malfoy backed away from her.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He backed away further from her, both of them feeling very uncomfortable to be in each other presence.

"Malfoy, "said Hermione, hesitating before she asked, "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"What?" he asked, clearly surprised she would ask him such a question.

"I've caught you multiple times. You've stared at me, asked for my help with potions. I'm a mudblood, don't you remember that?"

"Yes, you are, I do remember that." The sudden hurt flashed through her eyes, but she didn't let it bring her down.

"You're a-" she stopped herself, not wanting to sink to Draco Malfoy's level of name calling. Of course, yes he had been a death eater, but why? Was it something that was forced on him by his own family? Did he choice it on his own? What if he had wanted out but knew they would have killed him?

"Yes, Granger. You can say it, I was a death eater." he mumbled, he looked away from her, "I was with no other choice, but death. Did you know that? Of course not, I have the Malfoy name so I must immediately be guilty of following the Dark Lord."

Hermione hesitated, sighing as she could see the hurt in his eyes. The amount of harshness he had probably dealt with the last few months were noticed by her. "Malfoy, I never said any of that. I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity." he snapped.

"Well, then why are you speaking to me then? What do you want?" he stared straight into those brown eyes, for once not seeing disgust, or anger of someone that would like to choke the lights out of him. instead he saw a strong witch standing before him. Even after everything she had gone through, she stood there as if she were ready to take on the world.

"Someone that is worth having as a friend."

"What?"

"I don't need to repeat myself. What am I even saying?" he snapped at himself, looking disgusted that he was standing there speaking to her. Hermione wouldn't let him stop know, wanting to know now what he wanted.

"A friend? Who is this friend you are looking for?"

It was his turn now to kick the rocks in the water as she had done shortly before.

"You."

* * *

 **a/n: what do you think?! Please let me know.**


	2. Friendship

A/N: I haven't written in so long! Please note, if there are errors I'm just trying to get back into the game with writing.

I do not own harry potter... just this story line.

This story is marked as M... I marked it M for later scenes I have in mind, once things start getting more heated up between Draco and Hermione... :D

* * *

Chapter Two: Friendship.

Hermione was frozen in her spot, standing there at the Black Lake. Draco Malfoy still stood in front of her, his hands in his pockets, look as if he were helpless.

"You want to be my friend?" asked Hermione, nearly whispering.

"I think you heard what I said, I don't need to repeat myself." Mumbled Malfoy.

"Is this some joke the rest of your Slytherin mates and yourself come up with?"

"Does it look like anyone else is around? It's just me, standing here. Now I'm sensing this was a mistake." He turned from her, to walk away.

"Malfoy, wait."

He sighed, was this the right thing to do? His father in prison, he had no desire to see the man again, but what would his mother think? She was one that cared for him most of all but still followed his fathers every wish. Even to be friends with a muggle-born was something that would have been frowned upon if his father were still home.

He didn't turn to face her, as he waited for her to say something else. His back was to her and he looked to his shoulder to show she had his attention.

"Let me ask you a question." She paused, walking to him so she could stand in front of him. He looked right into those brown eyes and could see the fear. "Why didn't you give us away to _her_?"

Malfoy's mouth went dry, of all the questions she was to ask him, he wasn't expecting that to be the question. He never wanted to speak of that day, but with Hermione, there wasn't any way around it.

"I-" His heart was racing, what was he supposed to say to her? Nothing could make it better for what happened to her. "I tried pretending I didn't recognize any of you in hopes that it would be able to protect you. You have no idea what it was like living there, The Dark Lord coming in and out of your home. Making it feel like less of your own home every day! I lied to try to get you guys out of there! If I had of made it obvious to what I was doing, they would have killed all of us on the spot."

"Your own father would have killed you?"

"No, Bellatrix would have done it and my father would have stood there and said I deserved it."

Hermione gaped, tears forming. "I don't need your pity, Granger. Bellatrix is dead, and that man is locked away now."

"Do you know what your aunt did to me?" snapped Hermione, fighting the tears. "Do you know what I have to look at every day? She used a cursed knife, I have tried to remove the scars but the most I have been able to do is make it look duller, so it isn't as visible, but its still there. Staring at me day by day." She pulled on her robe, and pulled her sleeve up.

 _Mudblood._ In Bellatrix's writing on her arm. He saw it as clear as day, once her sleeve was pulled up to her elbow. He looked away in horror, not wanting to look at it as he saw the look on her face.

"I'm not her."

"No, you aren't, but just moments before asking to be my friend you called me one again."

"What?! No, I didn't! You called yourself one, and I only said yes you are!" she threw her hands up in protest, but Malfoy continued before she could cut him off. "You are a muggle born, yes. But you should be proud of it. I don't think of you any lower than myself. You're smarter than anyone I know, you've always been top of the class year by year. You even helped take down the most powerful dark wizard there was. I'm ashamed of the things I've done and said. I want to make things different. Damn it! I want to change, Granger! I don't want to be this man that I thought I had to be while I was growing up!"

Hermione did the only thing she could think of, she would have easily done this for any of her other friends if they stood in front of her saying the things he did. She closed the gap in between then, and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. She held on tightly, even with her tiny body she wanted him to feel secure. Malfoy froze, his body going rigid before softening and returning the hug to her.

He couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged him. Or thinking a hug felt so special. He relaxed his head onto hers, smelling her hair, and she could feel his warm breath on the side of her cheek.

"I will be your friend, Malfoy. I will try to help you become the better person you say you would like to become."

He stared at her, feeling as if he could cry too, but wouldn't let it out. How could this perfect witch stand in front of him, after all the horrid things he had done and said to her, the things his family had done, be able to stand in front of him and say she would help him?

"Thank you, Granger."

"If we are friends, shouldn't we be going by first names?"

You're right, _Hermione."_ Her name come off his tongue like he had said it every day and sent shivers down her spine.

"Want to walk back to the castle with me, _Draco?"_ she said smiling at him. His heart paused, he saw that smile before. A smile she always gave to the Weaslette, Potter and Weasel. Perhaps she really did mean it for a friendship with him.

"Sure."

They walked back together slowly, needing to get back before dinner started. They walked slowly together, enjoying each other company for just a few minutes. Talking about the weather then talking about some of the classes. They shared Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts together. Hermione found out that Draco enjoyed Defense Against the Dark Arts close most and Charms second. He enjoyed reading, nearly as much as her.

"Maybe we could study together?" said Hermione, as they got closer to the castle. "It would be nice to have to sit with that actually wants to do their work, even if we are in silence."

Draco smirked, "I suppose so. No quidditch talk allowed though, I assume?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not that I don't like quidditch. I just don't like flying."

"I will have to take you flying once, I will change your mind." Hermione only smiled, knowing that she would never like flying and he wouldn't be able to change her mind. "Do you think we should keep our friendship secret?"

Hermione frowned, "Then that isn't much a friendship, is it? Malfoy, was this seriously just a joke?"

"No! This wasn't a joke, I really mean it. I'm only asking because of how will Potter and Weasel say to this?"

"Well, if you could stop calling them names, that will probably help your situation out a lot more. Don't you think?" he rolled his eyes. "Perhaps your right, maybe break it to them lightly before just pushing it on the rest of the school. We will figure something out. For now, I need to go meet them, I was supposed to meet them before dinner."

"I'll send you a note and we can meet somewhere later." He hesitated to say or do anything else, before glancing at her once more and walked away leaving her in the court yard.

A moment passed, and Hermione began to rush to the 7th floor to her common room. As Hermione reached the last flight of stairs, the boys were at the top.

"There you are!" said Harry, with Ron standing beside him. "We were just talking about where you could have been. We were going to try to find you."

"Where have you been?" asked Ron, looking unsure.

"By the Black Lake. Just took a walk. Lost track of time, I suppose."

"Alright, well can we talk now?" asked Ron, as he looked at Harry for some reassurance.

"Yeah, I will see you two at dinner then." Said Harry, as he kept walking down the stairs to the Great Hall. Hermione looked at Ron, unsure of what was going on.

"What's the matter, Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Come with me." He said slowly, as he took her hand and took her to an empty classroom.

"What? What's the matter that you need to bring me in here?" she flicked her wand, so the nearest light came on.

"Nothing is wrong, I just need to speak with you. I've been trying to figure out what to say to you. Now I just needed to say it."

"Alright? Go on?"

His ears turned red, and he grabbed one of her hands as he spoke.

"Hermione, I like you. Not just like you as a friend, but I really like you as more. I have for a while just never knew how to tell you. Now that I'm feeling having the courage to tell you I'm hoping that we can go on as something more?"

"Oh, Ronald." Said Hermione quickly, unsure how to make this easier for him. She looked to him, his eyes nearly pleading with her as he hoped his feelings were mutual. From one split second, a thought came across her, _Draco Malfoy_. Hermione shuddered, and pulled her hang away from Ron.

"Ron, I'm really sorry, I just don't think I feel that way about you."

He looked defeated, but didn't let that stop him. "I thought you did? I thought you did when I dated Lavender and that was why you were so upset with us together."

"That was two years ago, Although I thought I had feelings for you then doesn't mean I still have them now."

"Oh.." he mumbled, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry, Ron. You are truly an amazing man, but I don't want to go into something and it not be real. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Please don't be upset, I want to be friends."

He gave a sad smile, "Of course, 'Mione. We will always be friends. Lets get to dinner, I'm hungry." She smiled, following his way out of the classroom, to the Great Hall.

They entered the Great Hall together, and Harry eagerly looking their way but whatever Harry had been expecting, wasn't what he saw. Ron quickly shook his head no, and Harry looked away not wanting to make it any more obvious. As Hermione came to sit beside Harry with Ginny across the table, she looked at Draco Malfoy, who gave her a quick smirk before looking back away. Hermione blushed, and look down at her food immediately, but Ginny had been watching the entire time.

"So Hermione." Said Ginny quietly, as the boys went into conversing together. "What were you doing when you disappeared earlier?"

Hermione looked at the redhead, who had a look like she knew something was going on.

"Uh-what's the matter?" asked Hermione, but Ginny only raised her eyebrows up. "I just went on a walk down by the Lake. Wanted to get some fresh air."

 _I saw you_. She mouthed, so the boys didn't see or hear her.

"What?" asked Hermione, surprised. Ginny gave her a sarcastic look.

"You heard me!" snapped Ginny, under her breath. "In the courtyard."

 _Oh._ Was all Hermione could mouth out.

"You have some explaining to do." She looked at the boys, who were still talking amongst themselves with some of the other boys that sat with them. "Later."

Hermione suddenly wasn't very hungry, she stared at her plate of food and tried to nibble at some of her potatoes. She glanced to Draco, who was in a conversation with Blaise, but as if he could sense her staring, he looked up for a moment to see her and for the first time in her life, she saw Draco Malfoy smile.

* * *

a/n: Any thoughts?


	3. Entering the friendship

**a/n: thank you so far to those ones that have so far Favorited and reviewed my story. It means a lot when you leave a review so I know you are reading, wanting more and what you like so far!**

I do not own Harry Potter. Just this story line.

* * *

 **Chapter three: Entering the friendship**

"Explain! What was that about?" asked Ginny, shutting the dormitory door and seeing that none of the other girls were in the room.

"What?" asked Hermione, once she placed her books in her back and acting as if for once, she didn't know what someone else was talking about.

"What do you mean what? You know what I'm talking about. You were gone for a while and I knew the boys were looking for you. I saw you in the court yard with him. Malfoy of all people. What were you doing?"

"Ginny, I was having a conversation with someone, that is all. Why does it matter?" Ginny looked flabbergasted that Hermione was trying to brush this off her shoulders.

"Why does it matter? It's Malfoy?! He has a twisted soul, he has hurt you numerous times! What insult did he have to throw out you this time?"

"He didn't insult me at all. " she stood up from her bed, peeked out the dormitory door and shut it once more. "Ginny, please promise me that you will not tell the boys what I'm going to tell you."

She hesitated, "I can't lie to Harry."

"I'm not asking you to like to him. I will tell Ron and Harry soon enough, just must figure out what exactly this means. I went for a walk before dinner as you know. I went to the Black Lake and Malfoy was there. We talked for a bit before walking back to the castle. He asked to be my friend. He said he wanted to change."

"Excuse me?"

"My thought exactly. I thought he may have been playing some sort of joke on me but he says he isn't. He told me he wanted to change, he didn't want to be the man that his dad made him believe he thought he had to be."

Ginny stared at her for a moment as if she was completely unaware of what Hermione had just said.

"Well, I always thought he was good looking but he was such a foul git that I couldn't get passed it."

"Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione, "Of what I just told you that is the only thing you can say?"

"Well, what did you tell him? He basically gave you a friendship proposal."

"Please don't say it like that." Winced Hermione. "I ended up accepting it. We talked about the past some. I think we still have a lot to discuss, but some things were mentioned, and I finally accepted. Maybe I can help him become a better person or I can just punch him in the face again."

"After all the times he has called you and you know what though?" she shuddered. "I don't even like saying the word because its so vile."

"Yes, and I mentioned that. He told me I should be proud to be a muggle-born because of how success I have been."

Ginny gaped. "Hermione, are you sure you were speaking to Draco Malfoy? This doesn't sound like him at all."

They sat in silence for a moment, before Ginny broke the silence again. "What about Ron?"

"What about Ron?" asked Hermione, confused.

"He likes you Hermione. Then what In Merlin is Harry going to say about this?" Ginny sat wide eyed, thinking of it all in her mind.

"Ron likes me, I know. We spoke before dinner too and I told him I don't like him anymore that way. What I had for him was just an infatuation. That feeling is gone now. Why does that matter? Draco has nothing to do with it."

"Oh, it's Draco now? Are you sure he doesn't have anything to do with it?"

"I just had this discuss with him! If we are friends, of course we are going to be on a first name basis. I haven't had feelings like that for Ron for a while now!"

Just then a tap came on the window of the dormitory tower, Ginny glanced to Hermione before going to the owl that was now sitting at the ledge of the window waiting for one of them to open it to let it in.

"What is it?" asked Hermione, once Ginny took the letter from the owl as the girl looked at the letter.

"It's for you." Said Ginny, handing her the envelope. Hermione glanced at the front of the envelope that was address to _Hermione_. By a handwriting that she wasn't familiar with. Going back to her bed and shooing for Ginny to back away from her so she wasn't breathing down her neck, Hermione tore open the letter.

"Who is it from?" Asked Ginny impatiently, wanting to get back to her conversation they were having moments before. Hermione took in a breath before looking up to Ginny.

"It's from Malfoy." Ginny squealed, jumping back up from her bed at once. "Ginny, stop it!" as the girl had rushed over to try to read the letter.

 _Hermione,_

 _Hi. I' not used to writing letters, so this is strange for me. I noticed at_

 _dinner you came in late and was with Weasley. Things didn't look to_

 _good so I hope you're all right. I am only writing this like I said before_

 _we departed earlier. Would you like to meet for a bit this evening? We_

 _don't even have to speak to each other, we can just study. Meet me in_

 _the library if you would like, as I am headed there now._

 _-D_

"Yes, well what did happen before dinner?" asked Ginny, reading the letter once Hermione had finished reading it. Hermione almost didn't hear her as her heart was suddenly racing.

"What? Oh-yes.. Well, before dinner Ron confessed that he did have feelings for me." said Hermione, frowning. "I feel awful."

"He will be fine! It's his own fault for waiting to long." said Ginny, unsure of what else she could say about her brother. She loved him dearly, but boy could he be thick sometimes. "Well, what are you going to do? Are you going to go?"

Hermione glanced once more to the letter still clenched in her hands. "Yes, I think I am. Just to see what else he has to say or do." she gathered her bag and stood up.

"You're not seriously going to go to study are you?" asked Ginny wide eyed, "Come on!"

"What?! We are meeting in the library, what do you expect?"

"Good grief woman, the library closes in 45 minutes. It's 8:15pm now. I'm sure you aren't going to stay in the library the entire time." she winked, hoping Hermione understand what else she was trying to insinuate.

Hermione smiled, "Ginny do you not know that the library is opened longer for 7th years?" Ginny didn't have time to say anything as Hermione was leaving the dormitory. "Bye!" she said quickly before disappearing down the stairs.

The Library was quiet as not many students were still in there this late in the evening. Most left by 8pm with the few spare that didn't pay attention to the time. Hermione continued to walk around trying to find the blonde boy that wrote her the letter. She felt as if she walked around for nearly ten minutes, unsure if Draco had even made it to the library or if she took to long to come and he left.

"Pst." a sound came behind her. She turned on her heel, looking to where the noise had come. Draco Malfoy leaned against a bookshelf at the end of the aisle Hermione was walking through.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." he smirked, motioning for her to follow him.

"That is because I'm in the furthest of the library, I've never seen anyone come this far so I'm not sure they know this is back here." said Draco as he led the way. Hermione frowned, knowing where they were going.

"You've known this was back here? I've been back here often after finding it in our third year and I've never known seen you here."

"I only found it in our 6th year. When I was-" he stopped talking and stopped walking for a moment, not wanting to recap that entire year and the things he personally had to go through. The torture from Voldemort, the lurking of Snape, the talks from his parents, especially his father of how pleased he would be if his only son were to fail and the moment he had with Potter and nearly bleeding to death.

"It's alright, I understand." they made it to where Draco wanted to meet and he let Hermione walk through first. A archway that was still made to be a bookcase, that lead to its own room of the library. A fireplace was roaring, giving the chilly room plenty of warmth, sofas, chairs, tables and cushions along the room giving the student anything they may need for a study session.

"Draco, I'm sorry for what happened that year." he didn't say anything.

"I don't want to talk about that." snapped Draco causing Hermione to jump. He sighed. realizing he snapped to hard at her. "Are we going to study or would you like to do something else?" Hermione had an alarm at once going on in her head and she thought of what Ginny said, Draco stood there looking as if he didn't mean anything in particular but Hermione couldn't help but to blush.

"Uhh- No-hm."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! Let's just work. Our history of magic essay I need to finish."

"That is due in a week."

"Yes?"

he rolled his eyes. "You truly are a know-it-all."

They sat together at a table, Hermione now unsure of having the sofa and cushions in the room. She was going to hurt Ginny when she returned back to her dormitory. Her mind was running a thousand thoughts a second after their conversation. She stared at Draco, knowing he had always been attractive, his blond hair falling down on his face, his piercing grey eyes, focused on the book he had pulled out in front of him. She could see his broad muscular shoulders through the white button up shirt he wore. His head was resting on the palm of his hand as he read, which stretched his neck out and Hermione couldn't help but to stare as she suddenly wanted to brush the hair out of his face and kiss his neck.

"You're staring." said Draco suddenly, catching Hermione as she didn't realize he had looked back up to her. She jumped, causing her to drop her book off the table and her gaze suddenly leaving him. The book landed with a thud and they both went down at the same time to reach for it and their hands brushed together. Hermione jolted her hand back up to the table, but it didn't seem to bother Draco as he grabbed the book and handed it back to Hermione.

"Why were you just staring?" asked Draco.

"I didn't mean too, I was just lost in thought." mumbled Hermione, not wanting to return the gaze to him. Why was she suddenly nervous? This time a year ago, he was looking she wasn't hexing him. Now they sat together at a table, talking to each other.

"About?"

"If we are friends.. we barely know each other."

"Well yes, because we despised each other growing up." Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I was a pompous jerk. Is that any better?" he rolled his sleeves up, and Hermione could help as her view went straight for the faded scar that was on his left forearm. He saw Hermione look and quickly covered it back up. "Granger. Do I need to leave?"

"No! It's fine, It's just a scar now?" asked Hermione, trying to not look back at his arm as he pushed his sleeve back down.

"When _he_ fell, my arm hurt for a few weeks after. Every day it seemed to fade more and more which I was very happy about; hoping that it would fade completely. Unfortunately I wasn't so lucky. Now it looks like this hideous mess."

"It's not that bad. Maybe within time it will fade more as you get older."

"Doubtful, so do you want to actually get to know me? The boy that made fun of you and called you mudblood for all those years?"

Hermione flinched, which Draco caught and he immediately was cursing under his breath.

"Damn it. I didn't mean it as if I was calling you that, I'm just saying in in the past."

"I know you say you want to change. You want me to be your friend and help you, but we need to get one thing straight, for me to do that I don't want to ever hear that word come from you again, understand? or no friendship."

"You really can be feisty. I should have known that when you punched me in the face." he grinned, as he saw her get redder in the face with the sudden irritation.

"Deal?!"

"Yes! Fuck- We have a deal. I won't say the word again."

They sat there for a while silent, looking at their books they had brought to study but found they both were unable to even concentrate in the presence of one another. Then finally, breaking the silence they began talking to one another again. Getting to know one another, Hermione talking about her muggle parents and how life was before she had received her Hogwarts letter. How Draco of course, grew up in a pure blooded family. Being able to fly around his home on his broom, but always being alone. His father not being home to often, and when he was home, often criticizing Draco for anything he did.

"I hate the man. I hope that I never have to see him again in my life time." he sighed, having some relief of saying that of his father. The amount of effort Draco ever did for him, was never enough.

"Did you ever truly follow his motive?" asked Hermione quietly, almost afraid to ask the question. Draco looked at her for a moment, unsure at first.

"I followed them because they were my parents. I thought they knew best and when I made questions and disagreed with them, I was punished. My father liked to punish me cruelly. Which is another reason why I was such a prat, I know I still am," he chuckled, making fun of himself. "but part of the reason was because he had spies everywhere. I was afraid of him learning about anything. I was only watching out for myself."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You are trying now and that is what matters. It is better late than never, right?"

He glanced at his watch and wide eyed it as he double checked it again. "Shit! We better go! It's midnight!"

They quickly gathered their books together, as if there had been any point of them bringing them in the first place because no studying had been done this evening. Once they gathered their bags together, they walked through the library very quietly. No one else had obviously been in the library, but the last thing they wanted to do was find Madam Pince lurking through the bookshelves and see them wondering.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow?" whispered Hermione, once they made it out of the library.

Draco shook his head, "I can walk you to your tower."

"It's on the seventh floor! You go the dungeons, you don't need to walk me up there and all the way back down. Thats to much of a risk this late at night, you'll get caught."

"I don't sleep in the dungeons." he began to walk, gesturing for Hermione to follow him.

"What do you mean? Where do you sleep then?" asked Hermione as she began to follow him up the stairs.

"Blaise and I aren't exactly welcomed anymore in Slytherin. Some of them still hold it against us that we were actually pretty thrilled that the Dark Lord was defeated by Potter. We found a place that we were able to make our own dormitory."

"Oh! Wow, where is this at?"

"It's actually on the seventh floor."

"You mean the room of requirement?"

he shook his head as they neared the fifth floor. "No, but its near that room. It's just like a dormitory. We have a portrait we need to know the password too, once you're inside we have a common room, bathroom and we have our own room. It's actually pretty large and it's nice to be away from the others."

"On my floor? How have I never known of this or I can't believe Harry doesn't know of it either!" her mind raced, thinking of looking at the map of Harry's to see if she would be able to find it on there.

"I don't think anyone really knows of it, since its just the two of us there. I'm sure we could get in trouble for using it, but we aren't doing anything bad in there."

They were now on the seventh floor, walking down the corridor to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione frowned, unsure if she wanted the night to actually end and Draco seem to think the same way as his walking pace slowed down.

"Thanks for meeting me this evening." said Draco shyly, looking at her as they had stopped half way down the corridor so they couldn't hear the snores of the Fat Lady.

"Yes, of course. Anytime, maybe one day we will actually study together." she said smiling, and he smirked once more.

"Doubtful." she was starting to like that smirk of his more, but eventually she would get a smile out of him. A real genuine smile from Draco Malfoy. She wanted to make him feel happy that he could take on the world, and not feel so broken from the fault of his parents.

"Did you have a nice time? Would you like to meet again?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I did. Who would've thought that I may have actually enjoyed your company?" he asked, jokingly with her. "I'm free when ever you want to meet. Remember, I asked for you to be my friend and you accepted it so I want to take advantage of it before you toss me away because you find that you really do hate me."

"What? Would you think that? Most of the night was good."

He tilted his head as he clicked his tongue. "There. You said most of the night. I still messed up once or twice."

"I don't hate you, Draco and I won't toss you away like you think I might. Don't talk down on yourself so much like that."

"Goodnight, Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course, goodnight." he hesitated once again, just as he had done so in the courtyard after their Black Lake talk. Hermione didn't move as she waited for him to leave her in the corridor. He looked down at her and Hermione looked up to him. Just as he came down to her to kiss her cheek, Hermione moved her head ever so slightly where his lips landed on the corner of her mouth but it didn't stop him from leaving a kiss behind.

As they both blushed profusely, they both stared at one another before quickly leaving each other walking in different directions. The only thing they didn't know was as they walked away from one another, they both had large smiles on their face.

* * *

 **A/N: lots of chattering in this chapter but I felt that it needed to be done so we could get over this bump. I don't immediately want to jump into the snogging, love making, etc etc. I want them to get to know each other before we get down and dirty! haha! ;-)**


	4. An unforgettable bath

**a/n: had this all thought out and wanted to get it typed before I forgot where I wanted to go with this chapter. Hope you enjoy, its naughty! First time writing a naughty scene, didn't realize how hard that could be... so hopefully within time I can improve that!**

 **enjoy!**

 **I do not own harry potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: An unforgettable bath**

Hermione was going to get herself into so much trouble; she knew this. It still didn't stop her from having so many butterflies in her stomach that she couldn't think correctly. This was Draco Malfoy she was swooning after. What was wrong with her?!

The common room was quiet, only one other student was in there in the corner, last in their studies and Hermione slowly creeped through to the stairs, unnoticed. She hesitated, closing her eyes for a moment once she reached the top of the stairs to her dormitory door, praying to Merlin that Ginny was asleep.

 _One…. Two… Three…_ Hermione opened the door, very quietly, seeing the others in their beds with the curtains drawn. Ginny's included. Hermione quickly but quietly made her way to her bed, immediately drawing the curtains back before Ginny could raise and bombard her with questions. She laid in her bed for a moment, recapping the night she had. They sat at the library for all that time and chatted, and still she couldn't think of anything else.

The next morning, she woke up before anyone else, the sun just beginning to rise. Unable to fall back asleep she realized she had went to sleep the night before with her robes still on. Quickly getting up, not to wake any of the other girls she grabbed her bathroom accessories. Often, if she woke up extremely early in the mornings she would sneak off to the prefects bathroom, knowing that everyone else was asleep so she could use the large bath tub and relax. She tried not to do it often, since she wasn't a head girl and feared of getting caught.

Humming to herself, Hermione began the bath and started to get herself undressed. As she wrapped herself in her bathrobe, Hermione dipped and felt the water was ready. The room was quiet and the only noise that was heard was the drips of water that fell from the faucet once Hermione turned the water off. She pulled her robe off slowly, and began sat down on the edge of the large bath tub, which was more of the size of a small pool, when she heard a whistle, Hermione dropped, covering her breast as she turned.

"Nice view." Said the familiar voice. There he was, standing there close by her, leaning against the wall with a towel thrown over his shoulders and wearing nothing else but boxers. Draco Malfoy, his cheeks pink as if he had been standing there the entire time.

Hermione feeling more vulnerable then she had ever felt before, jumped in the water to complete submerge herself and stayed so her shoulders and everything else was under water so he couldn't see her naked any longer.

"You can cover now but I already saw everything." He said smirking.

"MALFOY!" shouted Hermione, he looked around, and put his fingers to his lips.

"Shh!"

"How could you just stand there?! Why didn't you say something?!"

"I was enjoying the view." His voice was soft, and he walked closer to her, Hermione looked down at herself to make sure she was covered. Then when he got to the edge of the bath tub, she couldn't help but look his entire body. His muscles were tensed, showing off every detail Hermione was able to take in.

"Get out!" she snapped, "What are you even doing in here? It's 5:30am!"

"I could be asking you the same thing? I couldn't sleep, I had just walked in minutes before you got here to take a bath and try to take my mind of-" he looked at her once more, now knowing the bath distraction wasn't going to work. "some things."

"Like what?"

He rolled his eyes, "I think you know, _Hermione."_ Her name rolling off his tongue like a purr. He reached for his boxers and began to pull them off. If Hermione's heart wasn't racing before, it surely was now.

"What are you doing?!" she dared to ask, trying not to shriek at him. "What happened to the gentleman I was with last night?! Get-!" She had turned her back to him, and couldn't finish speaking as she heard him jump in the bath with her and felt the water movement as he was close to her.

"Relax. I came to take a bath so I'm going to do just that."

"Not with me you aren't." she still wouldn't turn to look at him.

"Why not?" he asked whispering in her ear. He had come so close to her that his lips brushed against her ear as he spoke.

"What if someone walks in? I thought this _friendship_ was secret?"

"No one is going to walk in. It's Saturday and not even 6am like you said. If anything, some students just went to sleep."

She kept her arms wrapped around her chest, glancing at him when he still stood so close to her she could smell him. Heart racing so fast that she thought it was going to burst from her chest. What was he doing? Why was he doing this to her? Why was he, Draco Malfoy of all wizards making her so nervous and making her wobbly to the knees?

"You're so tense. Do you want a back rub?" asked Draco, when Hermione didn't say anything to him. She had been standing there like she had been petrified. Afraid to make any movement with him standing directly behind her. She didn't answer him, so he took that as a yes.

His hands were a lot softer than she had been expecting as he started rubbing her shoulders, moving his fingers across her skin, sending skivers down her spin. He rubbed in circular motions with his thumbs as his fingers moved up and down as he made his way around her upper torso. After a few moments, he began to make his way further down her back, making her back arch as she let her hands drop into the water revealing her breasts.

He couldn't help but to stare at her, her eyes closed as she moaned slightly from the rubbing. He already had felt the blood rushing as he had watched her undressed minutes before, but now the blood was fully pumping to his groin and he couldn't stop it as his erection increased.

He kept massaging with one hand as his other hand moved her curls to one side, revealing her naked neck. He put his face closer to her neck and inhaled her sent before leaning further down to begin kissing her neck. She didn't stop him, caught in the moment of it all, he had stopped massaging her as he suddenly pulled her closer his full erection, rubbing at her bottom.

She suddenly jumped away as soon as she had felt his cock rub against her butt cheeks. Her looked down at himself as she had turned around to face him, not bothering to sink lower into the water to cover her torso back up. Her nipples hard, her face bright pink and she stared at Draco as she had never looked at him before. As if he were a bug on the wall. It only lasted a moment and he stared at her, not caring as he wanted nothing more and licked his lips.

When she didn't move, Draco didn't take a moment longer to let her think anything else over. He crashed his lips on her, kissing her fiercely, wanting her to know that he wanted nothing more at this moment but to ram himself inside her as his erection continued to throb and rub on her under the water.

He took a free hand and buried it in her thick hair trying to pull her as close as they could be to one another, his other free hand cupping her breast, playing and flicking at her nipple. Continuing his kiss, he pushed his tongue through her lips, exploring her mouth as she dug her nails into his back, letting him know that she didn't care about anything else like he did at that moment and she wanted more. Her stomach was aching and clenching for more as his hand slid slowly down her stomach, under the water and below her waist line and began to play.

He rubbed, causing her to moan in his ear and he shivered, his own jerking with excitement wanting more. He continued kissing her as she moaned his name and he continued to massage he clit before he moved his fingers and entered inside her, he kept one finger in bringing it in and out slowly and she began kissing his neck as he could feel her trembling trying to continue to stand.

"give me more." She breathed out, in between her kisses. He did as he was told, put another finger inside her and began to move them together, quicker than before.

She had never done this before and she was becoming more alarmed as the moment went on. This wasn't like her, the only thing she had ever done before was a quick kiss with Krum and a snogging session with Ron. Now here she was with Draco Malfoy. What was she doing?! They were together in the middle of bath tub, in a bathroom that anyone else could've walked into. She knew they needed to stop, but she couldn't bring herself to saying anything but a moan and barely being able to breath out his name as he continued to go faster and faster with his fingers inside her.

She felt a fiery pulsing sensation going through her body, her body felt like it was beginning to shake and her muscles in her stomach and legs were starting to tighten.

"Oh-oh, Draco!" she muttered in his ear.

"Can I?" he begged, his fingers slid out of her and moved to his cock, she looked at him alarmed, knowing exactly what he meant. She couldn't stop herself from saying no, and she pushed herself to the edge of the bath to the wall, so she had that to lean on and he followed.

"Are you sure?" she only nodded, as he grabbed himself once more to position himself, he kissed her once more as the tip of his cock rubbed against her, she moaned again, grabbing on to him to pull him closer. As she did so, the tip of him slowly contacted her entrance and very slowly he entered little by little –

She jolted so quickly, that she thought she was falling out of bed.

 _Oh my god, what just happened?_ She thought as she looked around to see where she was. Still laying in her bed, she glanced around to see everyone was still asleep. She had fallen asleep and looking at her watch it was only 4am.

She pushed the hair off her sweaty face to realize she had just had a sex dream with Draco Malfoy. She tried to catch her breath, feeling her knickers were still wet. Even if she didn't almost have sex with Draco, she still dreamt it and obviously had been enjoying it. Luckily, even if she had been making noises, her curtains had been drawn and she had a silencing charm over her bed that kept noise from coming in or going out.

She couldn't believe this was happening to her. How was she going to be able to look at him without thinking of that dream now? She tried not to think of it as she could feel her bottom pulsing wishing that it had been real and wanting more. She wasn't used to this, she had never done anything like that before. What if she had truly gotten herself in a situation like that? She wouldn't even know where to begin to please herself with him or even please him alone. She sunk back down on her pillow, afraid to leave her bed for her legs feeling like jelly. She cleaned herself up with her wand, and put her pajamas on to lay back down.

The next morning came quickly and Hermione wasn't ready to get up. After the night with her wild dream, she wasn't sure if she could make herself get up and possibly face Draco Malfoy. It wasn't as if he knew what had happened to her since it was only a dream! It was the fact that she had enjoyed it so much, she was almost disappointed that it had only been a dream. She knew it was something that couldn't happen. Not that it couldn't, but knew he would never want to be with someone like her in a romantic way. He had only asked for a friend. The kiss he had given her the day before had landed on the corner of her lips by mistake.

"Hermione? Are you awake?!" asked Ginny, once she was awake and ready for the day. Hermione huffed, not ready for this conversation as it was to early in the morning. She pulled her curtains open enough for Ginny to come through and hop on the bed and close them back up. Ginny only stared at her with her eyebrows raised and a smirk on her face.

"What?" asked Hermione pulling herself up from her covers.

"What?! You know bloody well what." whispered Ginny, looking around as the other girls were beginning to wake up.

"Relax, I have a silencing charm on my bed they can't hear what we are actually saying."

"Oh, in that case. Last night?! Hello?! What happened? I tried waiting for you and I ended up falling asleep you were gone so long!"

"I came back just after midnight! I wasn't gone that long."

"You're still failing to mention what happened between the two of you."

"We stayed in the library. There is a room all the way in the back of the library that we stayed at. It's hidden so I don't think anyone really knows about it there because its so far back. We stayed back there the entire time and just talked."

"I thought you went to study?"

"Yeah, well. For once I actually was in the library and not studying." Ginny looked as if she could faint. "Shocker, right?" Ginny didn't say anything as she studied Hermione's face as the girl stared down at her blanket and picked at it, as Ginny waited for more details on the juicy night.

"And?" asked Ginny, finally when Hermione didn't say any more of her evening.

"What do you mean? That was all."

"Not true, there is more. I can see it in your eyes. You won't even make eye contact with me!" Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, not wanting to talk about this.

"He walked me up to the tower and kissed me." Ginny looked thunderstruck. "Well not kissed me, but I think he meant to kiss my cheek as to say goodnight but I didn't realize so I moved and he ended up kissing the side of my mouth instead." she said pointing to where the kiss had took place.

"What else?! Did something else happen?! Whats the matter with you? You look strange, like more happened." said Ginny, feeling the girls head as if she had a fever.

"Get off!" huffed Hermione.

"Spill the beans, Granger." snapped Ginny playfully, wanting to know the juicy details on her best friend. It wasn't often that it was Hermione that got to talk about these things and now that it wasn't her brother that was being talked about it made Ginny excited for the girl.

"I had a dream about him last night." said Hermione quietly, recapping every moment that happened in that bath tub. She was never going to be able to bathe in there again.

"A dream? What kind of dream?" Hermione raised her eyebrows up, trying to give the hint off without having to say anything. "Oh. OH! You had a sex dream about Malfoy? Was it that bad for you to be squirming right now?"

"No! I thought it was real, I didn't even know I was dreaming it felt so real."

"Felt?!" asked Ginny starting to laugh and Hermione immediately started blushing.

"Stop it, Ginny! This is really embarrassing, I never had this before. I don't even want to be talking about this."

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I have them over Harry sometimes, " Hermione groaned eww, but Ginny continued, "Even after we had it for real. It's natural. You can't help your feelings."

"I do not have feelings for that prat!"

"Of course you're going to say you don't..Wait, you've never actually had sex before?" asked Ginny suddenly, before releasing what she had said moments before. Hermione shook her head, she had been a little occupied the years before, not to mention just the past year she had been on the run from the Darkest Wizard that had ever lived and hunting down his horcruxes.

"No. My life has always been a little busy!"

"I just thought you and Ron.. at least once."

She didn't say anything else, not knowing what else she could say and wanting Hermione to feel left out like she was missing something. It was Hermione who finally broke the silence, waiting for the rest of the girls around the room to get out before she climbed out of bed.

"But, what if I got into that situation with him? I've never done anything before but snogging. It's not like it is something I can read into books and know exactly then what to do. Not that it matters right now, we are in Hogwarts!"

Ginny laughed, "That doesn't stop Harry and me." with Hermione saying _Ginny!_ "If you want it to happen, you can easily find a spot to not be caught.. Hello, room of requirement?" Hermione froze, she had forgotten about Draco telling her he basically had his own head quarters in the castle. _on the seventh floor._

"You just tell him, Hermione. If you're unsure of something you just tell him. I'm sure he will understand and can help you as you help him with you."

Ginny was right and Hermione knew it. She had nothing to worry of and had to get over the fear of anything happening. If she wasn't ready for something she would stop it. Now she just had to make it to breakfast and seeing him without thinking of her dream and drooling over her plate of food.


	5. Truth

**a/n: had this all thought out and wanted to get it typed before I forgot where I wanted to go with this chapter. Hope you enjoy, its naughty! First time writing a naughty scene, didn't realize how hard that could be... so hopefully within time I can improve that!**

 **enjoy!**

 **I do not own harry potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Truth**

It wasn't that she was trying to avoid Draco. She wanted to see him and speak with him. But after having a dream like that, how could she? The thought of the dream every time she saw him made her squirm. it went on like this with her for the remainder of the week. Which annoyed Draco to no end, as he couldn't figure out what he had done wrong. Did he say something at their last library study meet? He thought it had went wonderful and that night was the first night he felt at ease with himself and had a good night sleep.

Any time in between classes, Hermione was was with Harry and Ron, or Ginny. She nearly was never alone throughout the day, which made it difficult for Draco to find a way to speak to her. Who knew of their friendship? Surely if Harry and Ron knew something would have been said to him or Ron would have tried to hit him. It wasn't until their potions class when he found a moment to speak to her.

"You can begin at anytime," said Professor Slughorn, finishing his instructions on the board in front of class to tell them of their potion assignment for the day. "You have until the reminder of class to complete and put in vials to bring to me. Any ingredients you may not have already you may go in the cupboard to get."

Hermione glanced at her ingredients to notice that she had a missing ingredient. Ginny sat beside her, Harry and Ron in front of them. As last class Draco and Blaise sat behind her. She glanced to Draco, who was looking over his own things in front of him and noticed Hermione glance before she quickly looked away. She stood from her chair and made her way to the cupboard with the rest of the ingredients. Draco hesitated for a moment knowing he had all of his ingredients, not saying anything to Blaise as he stood. He stood up and made the way to the cupboard, with letting the door shut quietly behind him.

Luckily, everyone was paying close to attention to the beginning of the brew, they didn't notice two students were now in the cupboard together, everyone but Ginny and Blaise.

"Hermione." said Draco quietly, causing her to jump. She turned to look, knowing immediately who was standing there.

"Draco, What are you doing?" asked Hermione, not wanting to look at him as she suddenly pictures the naked boy in the tub.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing."

"I'm getting the ingredients I need for the potion. I'm missing-"

"You know I'm not talking about the potion!" he hissed, not wanting to raise his voice with the classroom right behind the door he stood in front of. "You've been ignoring me nearly this entire week? Did I do something? Was it when I kissed you? I only had meant to kiss your cheek but you moved. I thought we were friends and now you're ignoring me?"

Hermione blushed, remembering the kiss on the corner of her mouth, but she couldn't find herself to tell him of the dream she had had that same night. "I just- I can't-" his face fell, when Hermione couldn't finish her sentence.

"You can't? You can't be friends with me now? I thought you said you wouldn't toss me aside so easily? If it was the kiss, I didn't mean to do anything wrong."

"No, no!I would love to do it again and you've done nothing wrong, I promise. It's just something happened and I can't tell you right now." she looked around their surroundings. "Not in the potions cupboard."

"I didn't do anything wrong but you've been avoiding me?"

"I hope you understand once I explain it to you." she mumbled, blushing once more as she grabbed the two small vials she needed. She went to go to the door but his hand grabbed hers.

"Wait." He said letting her go, once she stood right beside him, looking up to this stormy grey eyes. He raised a hand up to her cheek and brushed his cool fingers against her ear. Hermione nearly dropped the vials that were in her hand as her breath caught in her throat. "You had something in your hair."

"Oh. Thanks." she couldn't stop blushing, she could feel her cheeks burning as she walked out of the cupboard, everyone still fully focused on their potions brewing as they began. She quickly took her seat beside Ginny, as after a minute of her walking out did Draco exit. She watched him from the corner of her eye as he walked passed her, which she quickly noticed, empty handed.

"What just happened?" asked Ginny, so quietly that only Hermione could hear her. Hermione stared in front of the classroom, nearly looking bug eyed as she wasn't sure either. What was happening to her? Why did she feel weak to the knees of the look of Draco Malfoy? He touched her burning cheek and she felt warmth in her building up in her chest. Her heart was pounding. She didn't ever recall feeling like this.

"I'm not really sure what's happening. For once in my life I'm confused and don't have an answer." said Hermione, answering Ginny quietly as she looked over to her best friend, who was only smiling like she wanted to laugh at Hermione.

"Are you guys coming?" asked Harry, once potions was over and they were walking out of the dungeons. Ron was huffing, as his potion didn't go as planned and nearly melted his cauldron down his robes.

"Well, you go ahead and we will catch up. I wanted to speak to Ginny alone for a moment if you didn't mind."

"Uh- Yeah, All right. See you in a bit then."

"Girl talk." mumbled Ron, "I don't want to hear it, glad she has Ginny for that." they boys walked ahead and left them behind as Hermione hadn't continued to walk as she wanted space away from them.

"Why were you laughing at me?" asked Hermione, remembering in the potions room the look on her face.

"I wasn't laughing at you." Hermione glared at her, remember the look well enough. "Okay, first of all. I never thought I would have a day that I heard Hermione Granger say she was confused. You don't have an answer! Do you know why?!"

"Why I don't have an answer?"

"Isn't it obvious? You have a crush on him. I still don't like the git for much, but you seriously have a crush on him!" she shook her head, "I'm laughing because you're so obvious to this!"

"I do not!" she was shaking her had vigorously, as if that would help her. "No, I can't. I can't have a crush on him."

"You're not denying that you do." Ginny sighed, seeing that it wasn't going to be easy for her to admit her feelings. She understood why, the years before the way Malfoy had tormented her. All for what? " It's all right, Hermione. You can say what you want, but it isn't going to change the way you feel. He followed you into the cupboard. He came out empty handed. He didn't need anything. But you."

"You noticed that too?" Hermione felt her throat forming a lump, why was she doing this to herself? What was Harry and Ron going to think or say to her once they found out, that she had formed some sort of friendship with Draco Malfoy. Their enemy in Hogwarts growing up.

"Why would you notice that if you didn't have feelings for him?" They made it close to the Great Hall, and Ginny pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Ginny, I can't. What would Harry and Ron think? They would shun me!"

"Of course they'll be pissed! But if you decide to never tell them and they find out they are going to be pissed over that! I can't lie to Harry. Eventually you need to tell them. BUT - but, they will get over it. I will make sure they do. They need to be happy for you as you should be happy for them."

"Of course I am happy for Harry and you. I feel like I would hurt Ron the most. He just last week told me he had feelings for me and I shot him down. If he thinks for any reason it was because of Draco? What would that do to him?!"

"He will be more hurt if he finds out from anyone else but you, Hermione."

"I know, Ginny. I know. But why tell him something if it ends up being nothing? What if this is just a little school crush? What if we never speak to each other again after a few more weeks of being _friends_?"

"I don't think you would be over thinking this and dreaming of him the way you did if you believed that."

Ginny had been right, as much as Hermione wanted to tell her that she was being naive and move on, she couldn't. They all sat together at the Gryffindor table eating dinner, The boys talking over Quidditch strategies as the season was beginning. Ginny occasionally chipped in, as she was the chaser of the team. Ron had been practicing more of being keeper, and was becoming very good, which worried the other teams.

Hermione sat there, feeling nearly alone. She always went to the games and cheered them on, but she never was into the sport as much as they were. She used her fork and picked at the potatoes, trying not to look up to the Slytherin table. She couldn't help it though, she often looked over to the table to Draco, who sat with Blaise. They only spoke to each other, ignoring the rest of the students around them at their table.

It wasn't until the end of dinner, was Draco staring right at her when she looked at him once more. He had been watching her for a few moments and she had felt it. They stared at each other, not wanting to break the contact. His eyebrows raised and he glanced to the door as if he were trying to tell her to meet him.

"I guess I'm going to head to bed." said Hermione, pushing her plate away from her.

"It's only 7:30." said Harry, looking at Hermione after she spoke. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I just wanted to do some reading before the end of the night."

"Do you want us to walk with you?" asked Ron, trying to finish his plate of food.

"No, you aren't finished. It's fine. I will see you guys later."

She stood up and left the table, the boys paying no attention as she left the Great Hall as they were used to her leaving to go to the library to read. It was a good thing too, that they didn't pay attention because if they had, moments after she left the hall they would have seen Draco Malfoy quickly leaving to catch up with her.

"Hey. Wait up." said Draco, catching up with Hermione on the second floor.

"Hey. Did you want to meet?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I was hoping you caught that signal." she nodded, not sure where to go now.

"Where do you want to go? I don't have any of my books right now to go to the library to study."

"Oh, well... We could go to my common room?"

"Are you sure? Okay, lead the way."

Hermione wasn't sure what she was doing, she didn't know if going with him was a good idea but she couldn't find it in herself to say anything different. She knew she wanted to go, she wanted to know more about him. Then the thought of him wanting to know why she had avoiding him was going to come up. That was what she didn't want to talk about. She was so embarrassed. How was she going to tell someone something like that?

She followed him to the seventh floor, instead of turning left at the corridor to get to the Fat Lady, they went to a large portrait of a lady she didn't recognize.

"Dilligrout" mumbled Draco, then the portrait swung open.

It was simliar to the common room of Gryffindors. Much smaller, since it was only fitting for two students. A sofa, was in front of the fire place, keeping the room warm. There wasn't any green or silver around the room, which surprised Hermione since it didn't fit for Slytherin students. Two rooms were across each other, being the bedrooms.

"My bedroom is here on the right. We have our own bathroom too." he pointed to a third door that was further away from them.

"Wow, this is nice though. Surprised it isn't green and silver throughout the entire room for Slytherin."

"Yeah, not much of a fan of our colors anymore."

"Of course, Gryffindor colors are better."

he grinned, "It would be a little strange for us to plaster Gryffindor colors around here though." he led Hermione to the couch and sat down. "Can we get straight to the point?"

"Where's Blaise?"

"He isn't coming back for a while. After dinner he usually disappears for awhile. He doesn't like being coped up in here." Hermione didn't say anything else. "Granger!" snapped Draco, "Tell me what it is."

"I don't know how to tell you." said Hermione, nervously. As she stared down at her hands that were in her lap.

"Just spit it out, it can't be that bad." they had been on opposite ends of the couch, he moved closer to her so they were only a foot away from one another. "Come on now, you can talk."

"Yes, I can talk very well, but this is embarrassing." her cheeks were burning again. "I had a dream about you the night after we met in the library."

Draco's eyebrows raised, not sure if he was following. "That's all? You had a dream. What is so embarrassing over that?" Hermione was tensing all over and her fingers twiddling throughout each other.

"It is so embarrassing because it was- it.. Merlin! It was a naughty dream!"

Draco's mouth formed the shape of an 'O' as he stared at Hermione in such surprise that she must likely was beet red. She couldn't believe she was sitting where she was speaking to him over this.

"All right, I'm going to leave now." said Hermione standing up when Draco didn't say anything.

"No! Don't." he grabbed her hand, and pulled her back down to sit on the couch. "I'm just surprised is all. I mean, I know I'm incredibly handsome-" Hermione slapped him in the arm, "I'm just surprised Hermione Granger had a dream like that about me." he hadn't let go of her hand, and she was now noticing the soft hand under hers.

"Was it a good dream? Did I do well?" he was smirking, teasing her over it and she wanted to slap him for it.

"Draco-" she warned.

"You tried to avoid me for an entire week over a dream like that? It must have been terrible. I can assure you, I please well."

"DRACO!" she yelled, pulling her hand away.

"I'm just kidding, Hermione. Relax." he said that as he relaxed and lean back into the couch and watched her closely as she looked uncomfortable. "So what happened?"

Hermione was lost in thought, how could he sit there and be so comfortable over this?

"What?" she asked, pulling herself back together.

"In the dream. What happened?" Hermione wasn't about to go into detail over the dream with him. She felt sick to her stomach suddenly, if Harry and Ron knew she was sitting here with Draco Malfoy what would they think? She suddenly wanted to curse herself for letting herself get in a situation like this. "If you don't want me to contiguously ask you, you better tell me now what happened."

She huffed, she knew he would drive her crazy if she didn't tell him now. "Fine!" she snapped. "I had it the night we met in the library. I honestly thought the dream was well. I went to bed and woke up the next morning, early. It was like 5:30am. I went to the prefects bathroom to get in the bath. I got the bath ready and went to jump in when you came out of no where and had been watching me the entire time! I jumped in the bath to cover myself up, but you came in with me."

He was staring at her, his eyes bright. "Then what?"

Hermione gulped, staring right into those bright eyes getting lost in them. She hadn't realized how close they suddenly were. "You started giving me a back rub, kissing me. You started playing with me, and we went to go further but I woke up."

He didn't say anything at first, nearly wishing at this moment the dream had been real for both of them.

"Did you like it?" the both didn't seem to mind the fact they were still very close to one another, she could smell the scent of him, and he could smell her.

"Did I like the dream?"

"Did you like having a dream that was like that with me in it?" he was afraid to ask a question like that with her, but he had to know the answer. He needed to know where he could possibly stand with her if she would ever fully forgive him for everything that had happened between them. He knew she had said she forgave him and would give him a chance at a friendship. Deep down he also knew that he had done and said horrible things to her, and he never deserved her forgiveness in the first place.

"Yes, I did." she answered, before she could give it more thought.

He sighed in relief, feeling the hot tension between the two of them, he was close enough that he could have kissed her but he was still afraid of the rejection from her. He put his hand out and cupped her cheek, she didn't flinch and only stared at him. His thumb brushed against her cheek as she leaned into his hand.

"I don't know what is happening between the two of us, but is it even a good idea?" she finally asked, not knowing what else to say, as she could feel her heart hurting, unsure if she wanted to hear his response.

"I'm not sure, but we will never know what is there if we don't give any of it a shot, right?" he answered, and she was relieved over the response. The feelings she had, he was returning them.

"Maybe we can make your bath tub fantasy come true, one day." she stared at him, doe eyed surprised he would still be teasing her.

She was giggling, unsure on how he could still find the humor in it. "Maybe we can."

"Take one day at a time, we can do this."

* * *

 **a/n: I wasn't ready for them to have a real first kiss yet for this chapter. I want to build that tension between the two of them before one of them just cracks and something happens! Plus Harry + Ron still have to find out over this... Lets see how that plays :)**

 **Please leave a review! Would love to know what you think!**

 **I know Malfoy may seem like a bit out of character but I'm also thinking of him as they just got over the war, and he is healing. He didn't want to be someone like his father and only led a life that he believed his father would approve of and that wasn't him. He may still be a git to others, but I don't want him to be a git to Hermione.**


	6. I need to tell him

**a/n: Thanks so much to all my followers and reviewers so far. You guys are great and what keep me writing! Hope the scenes haven't been to much. I don't want to move the story to slow, but don't want to move it to fast either!**

 **I do not own harry potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six.**

It had been several weeks since that night in Draco's common room. Nothing happened between the two of them apart from the chat they had and deciding the best thing for them was taking whatever they had, slow. They needed to see what this was. Harry and Ron still didn't know, which was driving Ginny insane. She didn't like not being able to tell him something, since they told each other everything.

Hermione begged for her to not let this slip. Why tell him something when she wasn't sure what was happening either. She didn't think Draco or her was ready for anyone else to know yet. They both had gone through some much throughout the last few years that they wanted to try to keep things as simple as they could for themselves. The other Slytherins had basically shunned Draco after the war and if the Gryffindors found out he was after the Gryffindor Princess he had a fear they would be coming after him too.

It wasn't that he was afraid of the other students around him. It was the fact that what was happening between Hermione and him, it helped keep him calm. He could focus and sleep better again. He had been the cause of so much pain throughout her life since starting Hogwarts, that he knew he would never deserve anything from her but no matter what he had done she could still see there was some good in him. Or maybe she had helped to bring that out in him for others to see.

Now, they sat together outside, near the Black Lake where they first met and talked.

"So what now?" asked Draco, after he listened to Hermione ramble on about Ginny and how she still wasn't sure of the friendship and whatever it was that Harry and Ron needed to know.

"I don't know? She is right. Harry and Ron are my best friends, they deserve to know. I wouldn't want them to keep something like this from me." Hermione stopped pacing and stared at Draco in complete shock.

"What?! What just happened?" asked Draco, seeing the fearful look in her eyes.

"Harry. He might know, he's asked me a few times where I have been and I always just say the library, studying."

"All right, but how would that make him know you're with me?"

"You don't understand. Harry has a map that covers the entire school. It shows every corner, corridor and room. It also shows the location of every being at Hogwarts and where they are throughout the school."

Hermione couldn't tell if Draco was impressed or in sudden fear like herself.

"That sounds very useful and like an incredible map! I would love to see that one day. Don't you think he would have said something if he had noticed you've been meeting me?"

"I don't know, maybe not if he is waiting for me to say something."

Hermione huffed, suddenly afraid to meet with her best friends later. Of course Ginny knew. She wasn't sure she would have been able to keep this a secret from her for long. There were things she had needed to talk about, how to figure through them and what she thought Draco may have been feeling. She watched the blonde hair boy, sit in the rocks, staring off at the Black Lake. He looked so peaceful and lost in thought.

They both enjoyed their little meetings they had outside of the school, even if it was chilly outside, it was nice to be able to get out of the walls of Hogwarts and not have to look around every corner before the walked through.

"I have to tell them eventually." said Hermione, while Draco grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers, he kissed the top of her hand and stood up from the ground and pulled her up with him.

"I just don't want something to happen because of me. I've done enough damage throughout the years to the Golden Trio."

"Draco, they may forgive you if you would at least try to give them a chance. They surprise me every day."

He snorted, "Why, because they might be smarter then a troll?"

She let go of his hand and crossed them against her chest. "Comments like that are not going to help you win a friendship with them." he rolled his eyes. "It's just.. It's Potter and Weasel. What about the Weaselette?"

"Draco." snapped Hermione. "Stop calling them names. What about Ginny?"

"She knows of us and still doesn't exacty approve."

"Don't you recall the name calling? The hexes to Harry?"

"That isn't fair, Potter threw them at me too. If you don't recall he did slice my chest open and I nearly bled to death on the bathroom floor!"

"I'm not saying what he did was right either!"

"No, but they aren't going to be able to point fingers completely at me without a few at them either."

"I know that, but you have to understand-" but Draco cut her off before she could finish.

"Understand that I did try to save you at the Manor. I couldn't think of any other way without us all being killed like I had told you before. I tried to lie by saying I didn't recognize you to buy enough time to get you away from there. If you were killed the war would've never ended. I would have never escaped!"

Hermione flinched, seeing the anger building in Draco. He was always looked at as the bad person and until recently she had looked at him in the same way without thinking twice over it. The way he must have been treated, the way it must have been with the Dark Lord living with him and him having to fear walking through his very own home.

"You don't need to yell at me, Draco. I understand."

"I don't think you do understand!" his voice was rising, the more he spoke and Hermione couldn't handle it any longer.

"All right, I'm going to walk back to the school now." she snapped, not going to allow anyone to speak to her this way.

"Wait, please." he grabbed her hand in both of his, holding on tight not wanting her to leave him. "I never say this, but I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Yes, you shouldn't have yelled at me. This is only your fault for the way others look at you. You need to understand that the reason Ginny thinks the way she does is because I am her best friend, Harry is her boyfriend and Ron is her brother. Of course she is going to be protective over us. Don't under estimate her. Along with when Harry attacked you, it was because if I recall correctly, you went with the first cast! You are changing, Draco. I see so much of it already. You are becoming such a wonderful person and I love that, but I won't let you talk like that to me. You have to understand that. I let you for longer than I should have in the past. You need to learn to control your anger."

He wrapped her words around his brain. _'and I love that'_ was sticking to him. Was she admitting she was loving him? He knew she was right. If he had better friends then he had while growing up, he could have been more understanding over it. True friends are supportive and protective over one another. The only people Draco ever thought that way of were Blaise and now Hermione.

The only thing Draco felt most of his life was anger. Anger for the way he was brought us and how false it had been, Angry for the way his father treated him, angry for the way his mother had let it happen. Lastly, angry that every time he had looked at Harry Potter, it seemed that he had everything that Draco didn't have.

"I've had so much anger built inside of me that when it does come out, I have so many problems controlling it. Do you really think that I am changing? I just want to change for the better. Hermione, I didn't even know what happiness truly felt like while I was growing up."

she felt so much pain for him, that she only wanted to cry for him.

"I really think you are. I'm so sorry, Draco. You didn't even get a childhood like you should have." she pulled him into a tight hug, not wanting to let him go as she inhaled her favorite scent. He smelled so good, she could just get lost. "Draco, you'll find it. You'll find happiness once you let yourself begin to heal." she whispered, still hugging onto him.

His eyes were closed, as he too, inhaled her scent. The smirk he often had on his lips, going into a soft smile.

"I've already started finding my happiness." he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, what's that?"

"You."

She trembled, pulling away enough to be able to stare right into those grey eyes, that looked back at her, filled with determination and love.

"What?" she asked, a shiver going travelling down her spine. "Why me?"

"You've made me feel more alive then I ever have. When I'm with you I feel happy and content with myself. I find myself wanting to spend time with you and when I am with you I don't want the moment to end. Someone needs to remind you everyday how wonderful of a witch you truly are."

Hermione shivered, fighting the sudden urge to want to cry.

"Are you getting cold? Lets walk back to the school."

He put his arms around her shoulder and began to walk back to the school. They were quiet as they walked closer to the entrance of the school. They had their first argument since becoming friends, and some how it had ended the way it did and neither one of them knew what to say. Hermione was left speechless, unsure of what to say. She loved the thought of someone wanting to spend time with her, telling her those things. Wanting to make her happy every day? She couldn't fathom the thought he would want to tell her those things.

"Did you really mean you love the person I am becoming earlier?" asked Draco, quietly as they continued to walk. Hermione looked up to the tall boy, he wasn't so much a boy any more as he was more of a man, his firm arm still around her helping keeping warm as they continued to walk toward the school. He had slowed their walk down, wanting to have as much time together before walking into those doors.

When Hermione didn't answer, he had stopped walking to be able to look to her, waiting for an answer. Any answer. he didn't know if he cared what he had heard, he just wanted to know that she thought he was changing and that things weren't to late for him and he could have hope.

"Yes, I do mean it."

Draco wanted to kiss her, pull her away from view, and take over her body. He wanted to kiss her in every spot he could get himself on, see the pink on her cheeks form as he told her how beautiful she was. He just didn't know when the time was right. When had he ever been so nervous over someone before? Making the first move, he had never cared as much as he had now. He took his hands and brushed the curly hair away from her face as he cupped her face once more, his favorite thing to do as she stared at him as if he was the only thing she was able to see. Her pulse was rushing, hoping that this was a moment that she had been wanting and waiting for.

"I hope I don't disappoint you."

 _Why hasn't she kissed me?_

 _Why won't he just kiss me?_

They stared at each other, both looking at one another as if begging the other to make the first move, but nothing happened.

"Lets get you inside, before you freeze."

Hermione laid in her bed, huffing at herself over the fact that she still hadn't managed to get the courage to do anything. Merlin sake! Over the many things she had battled and faced, she couldn't get the courage to kiss someone. What was the matter with her? She knew she was frightened, especially over anything more than just a kiss. The dream constantly came back into her mind, although it had only been the one dream with Draco, she was still disappointed that it had only been a dream.

"Hermione?" asked Ginny, peeking her head through the door to see if the other girl was in there.

"Yes?" asked Hermione, raising her head up from her pillow for the red head to see her.

"There you are. Was looking for you, haven't seen you much all day." she walked in the room to see Hermione still laying in bed. "Whats the matter? Why are you still in bed?"

Hermione glared at Ginny, as if she should know why she laid there.

"Nothing, I don't know what's the matter with me." Ginny sat on the edge of the bed of Hermione's and saw the look in her eyes as the girl stared at her.

"Hermione. What are you thinking about?"

"This thing I have with Draco. What am I doing? I can't stop thinking about it. What do I tell Harry and Ron? I can't keep this from them anymore. They're going to be so angry."

"I can help soften the blow with them. It will be fine! Is that what you're so worried over, is telling them?"

Hermione sighed, sure she was afraid of telling her best friends she was friends with their known enemy growing up. But it wasn't just a friendship, it was something more for her. She could feel it all over as much as she wanted to try to ignore and deny it. The warmth she felt when she saw him. The permanent smirk he had until he looked at her and smiled. The way his stormy gray eyes looked at her, after going the entire day without seeing her. His soft hands holding onto hers when he grabbed them. The way his lips curved into a smile as if begging for her to kiss them. She couldn't stop it! She had to stop thinking like this, she was obsessing over every detail of him. Every moment with him, thinking if she should have done something differently.

"Not exactly." she mumbled, not wanting to admit anything just yet. If she couldn't admit something to herself out loud, how could she say it to Ginny?

"Hermione, I know that look. Just say it!"

"I can't, Ginny! What does that say about me?! What if I admit to something like that?! What does that say about me?"

Hermione was raised up, her body heating up with the tension she was feeling.

"That we are only human, Hermione. We don't always make the best decisions, but we can't ignore how we feel."

"You're right, I can't ignore it. I also can't lie to my best friends. I can't keep something like this hidden. I have to tell them. Maybe if I tell Draco first he will end our friendship so I won't even have to tell Harry and Ron."

Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure that isn't going to make you feel better. You still need to tell them or you're always going to feel guilty. Now, why don't you go ahead and tell me first what you think you need to tell the ferret?"

"Don't call him that!"

"Don't ignore my question."

"Ginny, I think I love him. I don't know how I could even let them happen but I think that I do."

Hermione was staring at best friend in tears. How could she let her feelings get the best of her? How could she let the person that made fun of her, call her names, the nephew of the witch that tortured her, steal her heart away? She nearly felt ashamed of herself, but then the rest of her was relieved of her saying the words out loud, she wanted to be with Draco, kiss him, make him be her first and only one. While her best friend still sitting on the edge of her bed, smiling happily at her.

"See? Wasn't that hard to say that now was it?"

"You're my best friend, it's supposed to be easy to talk with you over these things. Now telling Draco? That will be something different. I could barely talk to him about the dream I had."

"You told him about the dream?! Why didn't you tell me?! What did he even say?!"

"He thought it was funny. Then teased me over it saying maybe one day we can make that come true."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "For being the smartest witch your age, you can be really oblivious to things. Why would he say something like that if he didn't have some feelings for you? Hermione did you ever think, of all the people he could have asked to be friends with, why he asked you? Why would he pick you? Maybe he was after something more then just a friendship this entire time."

That was a thought for Hermione, that she had not thought of. She would find the answer to that before she would admit to Draco how she truly felt. She needed to find him, the empty feeling she was having without him there needed to be filled.

* * *

 **a/n: Hope you enjoy the chapter, its a little shorter then the last but I will try to make the next chapter longer. I'm trying to get to the point of Draco/Hermione being more together then they have been. I am thinking by next chapter something is going to happen between the two of them :) STAY TUNED! :) Leave a review!**


	7. One down, one to go

**a/n: Thanks everyone for following/favoriting and leaving a review. I truly appreciate it! Please keep on going if you can!**

 **I do not own harry potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: One down, one to go.**

Hermione was the smartest witch her age, as she had been told many times before. She never thought she would find herself pacing back and forth on the seventh floor, by the portrait where Draco Malfoy slept at. She had been so confident just minutes before when she spoke to Ginny about her situation. Now she was doubting herself, wondering if what she thought she needed to do was the right thing to do.

Did she need to tell Harry and Ron about this first? What if Draco denied her and if she had told her best friends this, it had been all for nothing? She knew this would crush Ron. How could she want to be someone like Draco before Ron? He was her best friend, and although she thought she had feelings once before for him, they had been quickly shot down before she could make her way down that road.

The knots in her throat she could feel all the way down to her stomach. She was making herself sick to her stomach thinking over this so much. No matter how much she tried to talk herself out of this, she found herself right back to where she was. Tapping her foot, waiting for Draco. She didn't even know if he was in his room, but she didn't want to knock to find out. She was going to wait for him for as long as she could to try to prolong this for her sake.

"Hermione." said a voice behind her, after some time of her standing there with her hands in her hair as she tried to figure out how she was going to make this happen. She turned around slowly, realizing she hadn't had enough time. Draco Malfoy was standing there, he hadn't been in his room all this time and he was clearly surprised to see her standing there waiting for him. He looked at her face and could see the pain and was dreading what she was clearly there to talk to him about. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione gulped, she clearly wasn't ready for this. How could she have risked her life so many times in the years she had been at Hogwarts, ran for her life for a year with Harry and Ron, and battled in a war but couldn't stand there to tell someone how she felt.

"I needed to talk to you." answered Hermione, but Draco didn't move any closer. "Maybe right now isn't a right time." she noticed the distance and she didn't like it, and feel her eyes burning. she couldn't believe she was acting like this because she had never had been like this over someone before. She turned her heel and decided to quickly walk away, unable to handle seeing his face anymore. She could see through his eyes and it was like he was looking right through her.

"Wait!" said Draco, when Hermione began to walk away but she didn't listen and continued walking, her pace quickening. she made it through a corridor before the tears began to form and began to fall. Her chest tight like she needed to keep her arms wrapped around herself to help keep herself together. What was she thinking? How could someone that hated muggle-borns for so many years before like her? The very one that had teased and made fun of her for many years before; why would she even think the feelings she had be returned by that boy?

She didn't have time to answer herself when arms grabbed hers and made her turn her around. She leaned against the wall to see that it had been Draco to grab her and stop her from running away from him. She had been so caught in her own thoughts racing through her mind she hadn't heard the calls out from him and his foot steps getting closer to her as she went.

"Why are you running away?" asked Draco, letting go of her after she stopped moving.

"Why?! Isn't it obvious? I can't even find the courage to talk to you about what I need to talk to you about."

"Well, spit it out so we can be on our way."

Whatever response she had thought he was going to say, wasn't that remark. She looked taken back as she narrowed her eyes at him, surprised.

"Excuse me?" snapped Hermione, getting angry that he would talk to her this way.

"What would you need to tell me? You told that you needed to tell Potter and Weasley about us and with the look on your face you told them. I'm assuming it didn't go well so here we are about to have a conversation we can no longer be friends anymore."

Hermione gaped at him, surprised that he would seem so angry over that if that been the reason why she was standing there. Would that have been an easier conversation the for her to stand there and admit to her feelings? The lump in her throat was coming by and the tears stung her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, as the tears fell down her cheeks.

She tried to wipe them herself, but his hands stopped her as his thumb brushed against her cheeks and wiped the lingering tear away.

"That has nothing to do with why I was waiting for you to talk with you. I haven't even said anything to them."

"Oh." his tone and expression suddenly softening. "The way you're acting I thought you were coming to tell me we couldn't be friends with me anymore."

"It might still be over."

"Now you're confusing me. Why are you saying that? If they haven't been told yet why would you still say something like that?"

"Draco, I can't figure out what we have. What this has turned into in the past few months. We are almost in December and this has been going on since the start of term and I can't help but to think its something more."

"You think we have something more then just a friendship?" he moved closer to her, and she backed away from him, her back hitting the wall.

"No, I don't think we do because nothing has happened." she paused, not able to look at him anymore. "Which is why I was there to talk to you but somewhere from the Gryffindor common room to your portrait I lost my courage to tell you."

"Tell me what?" he asked, waiting for Hermione to tell him. Tell him something he had wished he had been able to tell her, something he had been waiting for her to say. Now, he was getting impatient with the witch, the procrastination she was creating. "Tell me what, Hermione?!"

"To tell you that what ever this is between us, I have feelings that shouldn't be there! Feelings that I can't get away. I can't think, I can't eat. I can't even talk to my best friends about it because I don't even know what to tell them! Do you know how frustrating it is for me to sit there trying to do my homework and I find myself reading the same sentence multiple times because I can't focus?! This has never happened to me. I need to know if there is something more that you feel like I do."

Draco mind and heart was racing so fast he couldn't even think straight. He couldn't find himself to say a sentence to her and reassure her that she wasn't the only one feeling the same feelings.

"So, I can see this is just a one sided thing. Goodbye, Draco." she mumbled and turned to leave. Draco didn't know what else to do and instead, grabbed her and pushed her against the wall lightly, his body coming into hers and closing the gap in between them. one of his hands came up an brushed the hair out of her face while the other cupped her cheek and he stared straight into her brown eyes.

"I've waited for months to hear you say anything like that." he held her gaze, both of them smiling as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

The moment they had been waiting for finally was happening. His lips came against hers, brushing them lightly before completely crashing into hers. It was a moment they had both wanted in a long time, neither wanted to break a part. His soft lips teasing her, as he deepened the kiss and let the tip of his tongue hit her lips asking to be invited it.

"Hermione?!" yelled someone out in the corridor.

 _Oops._ They both had forgotten they had been standing in the middle of a corridor. Luckily for them before it had been completely empty. Not many people were up on the seventh floor, especially since this corridor they stood in was for an empty classroom. When they were interrupted they quickly broke apart, afraid to turn to look who was just calling her.

Harry Potter was walking toward them, with Ginny trailing after him looking completely worried. Harry walked quickly, looking furious as he came closer to Hermione and Draco.

"What is this?!" demanded Harry, his wand out.

"You need to back away, Potter." snapped Draco, putting himself in front of Harry.

"Harry, please, keep your voice down." said Ginny, looking more apologetic then she had ever in her life. Hermione stood motionless, this was not how he was supposed to find out.

"Keep my voice down? Are you kidding? Were you snogging him?! What has he done to you?"

"Harry, what are you talking about? He has done nothing to me."

He threw his hands up in the air, "Done nothing to you? How long has this been going on?"

Hermione glanced to Ginny, who stood behind Harry and shook her head.

"Potter, I think you need to walk away before you cause a problem for yourself." said Draco, not moving from his spot that was between Harry and Hermione.

"No, I don't think I will. This is my best friend and I'm not going to let this happen."

"Harry, you don't even know what has been going on. He's done nothing wrong, Harry. Really, please just listen. I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how." she looked to Ginny, hoping for some reassurance, but there was none.

"Did you know about this?" asked Harry, turning to Ginny.

"Don't you dare, get mad at her over this, Harry. I begged for her to not tell you because it wasn't her place to tell you. It was mine, she was going to tell you and I wouldn't let her. I kept telling her I was going to tell you but kept putting it off because I knew you were going to act like this."

"Will someone please tell me what is going on then?" he snapped.

"At the beginning of the term I asked Hermione to be my friend. I wanted forgiveness for everything that had happened."

"Beginning of term? You apologized for everything you have ever done to her? Do you know exactly what you had done? What your family had done to us?" he spat at Draco like he was vermin.

"As Hermione reminded me so dearly. Yes, I did apologize. Are you happy to hear that?" Hermione could see the tension building in Draco, his arms tensing and the anger building.

"Draco, you don't need to explain. Calm down." she held his arm to reassure him as she looked at him and he looked back to her as he calmed down. Hermione broke his gaze to look at Harry as she continued the story.

"He wanted to start over and he came to me to help. I wanted to turn him down at first, I really did but after what he explained to me.. I just couldn't. I wanted to try to help him. I wanted him to be better. Which he has. Every day he shows me how much he has changed. Harry, please. You have to trust me when I say he isn't who we thought he was."

"I don't understand any of this." said Harry, putting his wand back in his robes.

"We have been meeting since the start of term. Studying in the library together, talking walks together. We didn't do it so out in the public because of your type of reaction. Harry, I can't help the way I feel anymore. I tried to block it away but I can't anymore."

"What about Ron?"

"Ron has to move on. I told him already that those feelings are not there for me. How do you expect me to be with someone when I have feelings for someone else?"

"Potter, I have changed. Would I be standing here letting you continuously insult me and act as if I weren't here if that weren't true? I don't need to explain myself to you. " his fists balled up at his sides, as he tried to contain the anger that was rising inside him. "Hermione and me have an understanding of each other. I know how she felt when we began our friendship and she understood where I was coming from. It's not my fault that you didn't notice something was going on with her all term."

"Draco." snapped Hermione, "That's not going to help."

"You're right, I didn't notice because I didn't think Hermione would lie to me."

"Harry, I really think that is enough." said Ginny, finally speaking after standing there in silence. "This is exactly why she kept this from you. As much as I wanted and asked her to tell you sooner this is why she couldn't find the strength to tell you. You need to look at this and realize this as a way to move forward from all that has happened. He isn't the bad guy here." she glanced at Hermione, "For once."

"Draco, maybe you should go." mumbled Hermione, seeing that this wasn't going to go anywhere for now. She didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of the corridor and bring other students up to where they were. They had somehow managed to not be spotted from anyone else and she wanted to keep it that way.

"No-" began Draco, but Hermione cut him off.

"Draco, please." begged Hermione. "I will find you later." her eyes were begging, she knew she needed to talk to Harry alone, without the presence of him making this worse for Harry. She needed to tell him everything without Draco interfering and irritating Harry more.

"All right, all right. I'll wait in my room." he didn't look back to Harry and Ginny, standing there waiting for him to disappear. Instead he took one look at Hermione before grabbing her again and his lips coming to hers. Her heart began to race, and she could only imagine the look at Harry's face watching them kiss. He didn't hold the kiss for long and then with a hand squeeze he quickly walked away down the corridor and disappeared around the corner.

"What in the hell are you thinking?" demanded Harry, as soon as Draco was out of sight and he turned to look at Ginny. "If you knew about this how did you not try to stop it?"

Ginny gaped as she looked at her boyfriend. "You really wanted me to try to stop my best friend from being happy? Honestly, I thought you knew me better and I knew you better." she said sadly. Which made Harry stop everything he was thinking to look at Hermione. She stood there silently, unsure if there were anything that could make this better. He was right, it was Draco Malfoy after all.

"This is all real?"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, Harry. I promise. He came to me at the start of term basically begging for a friendship. He wanted to make better for everything he had done. Everything he had ever said to me that he shouldn't have, the name calling. What happened at the Manor. Do you know what he told me? He tried to prolong that night, hoping that if he kept denying who we were we would somehow escape. It was the only way he could think of to help us get out of there, without getting us killed along himself. That's the truth, I believe everything he has told me."

"She fought with herself for a long time, trying to denying all of this." said Ginny, trying to help Hermione soften the blow.

"I don't want to lose you, Harry. You're my best friend and we've been through so much for it to be thrown away over something like this. You of all people should know that you cant suppress your feelings. I tried too, all we did most the time was meet in the libraray and studied together, we took walks and that's it."

Harry knew she was right, as much as he hated that nasty ferret. "Do you love him?" he asked, trying to hide the any form of disgust he was still feeling. Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione, knowing she was just battling herself over this question with her an hour before in the tower.

"Harry-" said Hermione, not wanting to answer the question.

"Tell me the truth, Hermione." this time, she didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yes, I think I do." Harry sighed, not knowing what else he could say. If there were only one thing he knew about Hermione, it was once her mind was made, it was nearly impossible to change it.

"Don't expect me to be best friends with him." smirked Harry, pulling Hermione into a hug. "What about Ron though? You know he's not going to take this as lightly as I seem to be right now."

"One day at a time." mumbled Hermione, hugging him tighter.

Hermione found her self pacing once again in front of Draco's portrait. She was surprised by now that she hadn't been spotted by Blaise, but Draco was right it seemed that he nearly never was in their room unless it was when he was headed for bed. She was nervous now seeing Draco again. After the heated moment they had between each other, then after they were found by Harry and Ginny. Now what did they do? Ron still needed to be told and she needed to be the one to tell him before he found out by other students spotting them in the corridors.

After holding her hand up to the portrait for nearly a moment, fighting with herself to just walk away to convince herself she was crazy, there was some twist she was missing. Now she didn't care, she knocked on the portrait, and it only took Draco moments before he had the portrait door opened.

He didn't look good. He had a bewildered look on his face as if he was ready for anything thrown at him.

"What took so long? I was about to come find you myself." he snapped, pulling her into his common room.

"Everything is fine, will you calm down? Lets sit down." said Hermione, taking his hand to walk with her to the couch. "Is Blaise here?" she asked looking around, not spotting the other boy.

"No, he's never in here. He's out somewhere else." he watched Hermione closely, waiting for her to begin what ever it was that happened between Harry and her after she left. "Are we just going to sit here? Tell me what happened."

"I still need to tell Ron. I told Harry about everything between us, how it started and how I felt. It's not easy talking to someone who is so hard headed as him. Trying to reason to him."

"What did he say to finish it?" asked Draco, moving on the couch, closer to Hermione.

"'Don't expect me to be best friends with him'" she said, attempting her best impression of Harry. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it." she laughed, knowing that if the two of them could become what they were now, there could still be hopes that one day Harry and him could become friends too.

"Hermione, why are you crying again?" asked Draco, staring at her surprised. She rubbed her eyes, and shook her head as if she wasn't entirely sure why she was. "What did you tell Harry of how you felt?"

"He just asked me a question is all, and I told him what I thought was the truth." he looked at her, waiting for her to tell more.

"All right, and? What was the question and answer?"

"He asked if I loved you." she said, nearly whispering. Staring right at him as she spoke. He didn't blink or move from his spot. Instead her stared right at her, his eyes pouring into hers, as she could see him taking a deep breath as the gulp went down his throat.

"What did you say?" he asked after a moment, and he spoke so softly if she hadn't been watching him so closely she wouldn't have known he spoke.

"Yes, I believe so."

He moved so fast, she didn't even have a moment to respond. He came across the couch, closing the gap they had between them moments before. His eyes hungry, as his lips came upon hers. She let her senses take over, as she pulled herself across his lap and sat there, wrapping her legs around him. He kissed her lips, her chin, down her neck and she arched her head back and let him take over. Her skirt wrapped around them, the thin material making her be able to feel everything as his area hardened in his trousers.

"Draco." moaned Hermione as his lips came back up her neck and found her lips.

"Shh." he whispered in her lips, kissing them lightly as he hugged on her tightly."

"No, stop." he stopped kissing her and looked at her in alarm.

"What, whats the matter?" he said, not wanting to go over the line with her if she wasn't ready.

"We can't do this on the couch."

"Oh, do you want to go to my bedroom? Or the bathroom?" he smirked, pointing to the door. "We have a nice large tub in there.. I do recall a dream you told me you had." she smacked him in the arm as she pulled herself off him. She watched as he adjusted himself, and turned to look at her.

"I was only kidding, I'm sorry." he rested his hand on the side of his head and Hermione couldn't help but to just stare at him. He looked so perfect, his eyes shimmering at her, his lips curved in a smile and his skin nearly glowing. It was the first time he had ever looked truly happy. She squirmed inside, knowing that she was the reason. He was happy because of her.

"I know, I just don't know what I'm doing." answered Hermione, finally.

"What do you mean? About what?" She rubbed her temples and sighed, why was she so embarrassed over this?

"This!" she threw her hands up between the two of them, in meaning of what they were just doing moments before and it took Draco a few moments to catch on to what she meant.

"What-Oh." he looked around the room scratching his chin as if he weren't sure what to say. "That's all right. You don't have to be embarrassed over it. Everyone starts somewhere, Hermione. You have nothing to worry about."

"What if I'm not any good at it?" she said out loud, before she could stop herself from asking such an embarrassing question. Then Draco did it, he made the situation worse for her, he began laughing and Hermione stared at him in disbelief nearly wanting to leave the room and him behind in it.

"What?! That's what you're worried about? You're perfect at everything, I'm positive you have nothing to worry about." he pulled her closer, holding her so she couldn't leave him as if he knew exactly what she had just been thinking.

"Not at everything." but he didn't care, she was perfect in his eyes in everywhere. Nothing could change that.

"Come on," he said standing up and putting his hand out for her to take it.

"What are we doing?"

"Do you want to go to my bedroom?" he kept his hand out, growing afraid she wasn't going to take it. She didn't say anything as she reached for it and followed him into his room and he shut the door once they both were in there.

* * *

 **a/n: ohhhh the anticipation oh gosh! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it may seem a bit sloppy. I wanted to get another chapter up since its been a bit of time since the last one was posted. Please leave a review!**


	8. wonderful evening

**a/n: Thanks everyone for following/favoriting and leaving a review. I truly appreciate it! Please keep on going if you can!**

 **I do not own harry potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: A wonderful evening.**

 _"Do you want to go to my bedroom?" he kept his hand out, growing afraid she wasn't going to take it. She didn't say anything as she reached for it and followed him into his room and he shut the door once they both were in there._

Hermione stood in Draco's room and glanced around. It was the first time she had been in there and the large king size bed stood out more than anything else in the room. The hint of Slytherin colors she expected, where no where in this room. The sheets were a dark navy and the headboard black, the furniture around the area black. a bookshelf on the side of the room with books filling it, a desk near the door with all of his school books and parchments are neatly around. Hermione took a closer look at his bed and a red blanket was near the pillows of the bed, Gryffindor red.

"Why the red blanket?" asked Hermione getting closer to the bed as she looked at the blanket. He had been standing near his desk, watching her closely as she looked around his room. His hands in his pockets, as he suddenly was looking nervous she was there.

"Oh, well. It's red like Gryffindor. It made me think of you." he admitted quietly. Hermione looked at him questionably with her eyebrows raised.

"You sleep with it every night?" she asked, looking at him as she blushed.

"Yes."

Hermione breathed in heavily, unsure of what she was getting herself in too. She was so nervous standing there with Draco Malfoy. Before they had always been somewhere such as the library, taking walks outside by the lake. Now, she was in an enclosed bedroom where anything could happen. She got through her first thing she needed to do, tell him how she felt. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. Harry had been told and now the next person was Ron, who she knew would take it the worst. She knew Draco had made her happy the past few months and if Ron wouldn't accept it, she didn't know what she would do.

She felt so squeamish and the look on Draco's face he felt the same way. He was still studying her closely and then he finally mustered enough courage to walk closer to her where she still stood close by the bed. She didn't stop him, she had wanted him to be closer to her she just didn't know what to say or do to make him come to her. He sat on the side of the bed and she followed as she sat beside him only giving a few inches a part from them.

"Hermione." he said quietly, staring at her as he played with his fingers in his lap.

"Hmm?" why was she acting like such a teenager? She was an adult now, she needed to stop being so shy.

"Where we were just headed, do you want to continue or do you just want to talk?"

Hermione only smiled at him, of course she wanted to keep what they had been doing but what if she made a fool of herself. What if they started going somewhere she wasn't ready for or wasn't comfortable with?

"Draco, it's just like I said before. I've never done something like this before. I just don't want to embarrass myself. "

"What do you mean? Did you mean before that you're a virgin?" she nodded. "I thought you meant you didn't just go around and just do what we were doing! Hermione, you have nothing to fear."

"Well what about you?"

"Are you seriously asking me how many people I have slept with?" he frowned, knowing this was going to get very uncomfortable.

"Well-yes, I guess I am. If we are going to be serious about us then I think I deserve to know, don't I?"

He sighed, knowing that she was right. "I've only slept with one other person. I know I made it seem like it was more while we were growing up but it was just an act." she let out a breath, not realizing she had been holding her breath waiting for him to answer.

"I think we should also talk about us then. About what you just said, being serious?" he also said, when Hermione didn't say anything else an sat there awkwardly. When would the awkwardness go away? When would that fear feeling in her chest go away when ever he spoke of certain things? She knew this was going to be to good to be true, so what if he didn't want a relationship with her? She wouldn't just be someone he could sleep with when he felt like it. She refused to be someone with friends with benefits. The courage was coming back to her and she wasn't going to let that moment pass before he could say something that may hurt her.

"All right, yes you're right. We should talk about us before anything else happens." she paused, gathering her courage more, taking a deep breath and turned herself so she could look directly at him. He turned her way so he faced her and could watch her as she took charge.

"I meant what I said to Harry. The feelings I have are real, I care about you and I love you. I wouldn't have stood there and argued with him in the corridor for anyone to be able to hear if I didn't believe so. The past months I have had to spend with you have been wonderful. You have shown me what kind of person you truly are and have hidden all these years and you have made me happy. Happier than I thought I could feel after what we dealt with just last year. I came to school to keep myself occupied, to try to have a normal year at Hogwarts and help keep my mind off things to forget of the past and move on. Then you came along and changed that even more. You made me feel what I wasn't ready to feel, feelings that I didn't know were like. Frustrated me so much that I couldn't even go to sleep, or even study unless I was near you."

"All right, but-" he began to interrupt, but Hermione cut him off.

"No-let me finish." he smirked, loving her feisty attitude. "If you aren't going to be serious with me, then I can't let this go any further. I want something real and not just something that is a fling for you. I've been battling with myself for a while now knowing you couldn't really like someone like me but I don't want to be one thing to you when I'm feeling another thing."

"Can I speak now? Can you let me tell you how I actually feel?" asked Draco as she caught her breath. She nodded, playing with the edge of the blanket with her fingers as she waited for him to talk. "What ever you think I feel about this is obviously not the truth. You're wrong, I've been battling with myself for a very long time. The way I was with you before, because I thought I needed to be that way because of my family. After everything you've been through and you still agreed to accept my friendship. I don't deserve you, not because of why you think; it is because you are and will always be a better person than I could ever hope for myself to be. You are the most the most incredible person I have met and I have always thought so, although I wouldn't have admitted to it years ago. What we have is something that I am in for the long haul. I don't plan to give this up unless that is something you want. I didn't do it before, but I want to fight for you."

He took his hands and cupped her face so she looked right into his eyes, wanting her to see every feeling he felt when he stared at her. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked back at him. "I do care about you. I wouldn't be doing anything I have already if I didn't feel something. For Merlin sake I sleep with a Gryffindor color blanket because it reminds me of you. You may not think so, and in time I will show you but you have showed me how to care and how to love. Something I wasn't sure I was capable of doing after having the type of parents I have had and made me believe the things they did. I do love you. I want us to be something."

Before Hermione could say anything, Draco's hands still cupping her face, pulling her in closer to him as his lips crashed against her. He couldn't stop himself and he wants more, she didn't stop him either as she knew that whatever happened now between the two of them was because they both loved each other and he accepted her as she was as she accepted him.

She grabbed him, pulling herself closer to him as he moved himself closer to her and she fell down against the bed. She now laid on his soft bed with him laying on top of her, he hand on to her like he never wanted to let her go. She wasn't sure how long they laid there together, kissing each other like there were no tomorrow, her hands running against his perfect blonde hair, ruining the perfection it was moments before. She couldn't help herself, as she kissed hardly and felt her hips thrusting lightly toward him as she felt his member through is trousers once it began to harden.

Draco broke his kiss away from her, looking at Hermione wanting more of her but not wanting to push his luck so soon. They could feel their blood pumping through through the entire body, eagerly waiting for each others permission.

"Can I?" asked Draco, whispering in her ear as she felt the shivers run down her spine and her panties become wet. She was so drawn to his grey eyes looking over her hungrily that she didn't even say anything to him as he began tugging at her shirt to pull it over her head. Once it was over her head and through her brown curls, she went for his own shirt, unbuttoning it and letting it hang off him once she reached the last button so she could run her hands over his perfect chest and stomach. She found his lips, then down his jaw line and neck and continued to kiss as he moaned quietly, enjoying the touch of her skin against his.

Draco pulls Hermione up toward him so she once again is sitting in his lap, her school skirt over his lap so all that blocked his erection from her entrance was her underwear. He moved his hips slightly causing Hermione to moan as she can feel him so close. Draco continuous to kiss her, inviting his tongue into her mouth and she lets it in.

"Draco." moaned Hermione, once she broke away from his kiss and he looked at her his eyes bright.

"Do you want to keep going?" asked Draco, his voice soft like he needed more reassurance with her.

Hermione nodded, "Yes. Please. Yes." she said, nearly pleading as she could feel her underwear was soaked.

He puts his hand on the arch of her back, pulling her down against the bed so she was laying down once again. Slowly, he goes down her stomach and at her underwear lining and begins to pull them off with her skirt and once their at her ankles he pulls them over and down on the ground beside the bed.

"You're beautiful." he said, as he pulled his shirt off him, and Hermione only smiled as she raised up enough to went to his belt and began to unfasten it to be able to pull his pants down. She could feel her downstairs pulsating, screaming for more as she stared at him and once the pants and boxers were down, giving her a clear view of every inch of Draco her entire body was screaming. Every nerve in her body was jumping, and her hands shaking.

"Are you sure?" asked Draco, before coming closer to her once again.

"Yes." said Hermione without hesitation, pulling him on top of her. She could feel his erection right there, but he didn't enter. Instead, he kissed her passionately, lost in moment as he began to rub against her. Her hands trailed against his back, pulling him closer to her demanding more. He grabbed his erection and directed it to her entrance, she winced as it began to stretch her and he held himself up with his elbows against the bed.

"This may hurt and if it does we can stop, you just have to tell me to stop. Okay?" he said, his breathing hitched as he looked at her. The fear hitting her as she suddenly caught up from the moment. If it wasn't now it would just be another day and she nodded, biting her lip as she waited.

Very slowly, he entered her and her back arched as the further he went the pain sharpened causing her to gasp. He continued when she didn't say anything to him to stop, and once he was completely buried in side of her he looked at her with a look she had never seen before.

"Are you all right?" he murmured, trying not to move himself as he waited for her answer. The pain of him stretching her, dulled but the feeling of him being inside of her was overpowering anything else she felt.

"Yes, keep going."

Going slowly once more, he began to do some strokes, pulling out slightly and going back in, not wanting to give her the full effect as he wanted her to get used to it. Hermione moaned, hiding the dull pain she was feeling, knowing she would get used to it as they went on. He kissed her jaw, going down her neck as he continued pulling thrusting his hips back and forth, circling inside of her.

"Oh-Draco." she moaned, quietly wanting more of him.

"Feeling okay?" he asked once more, wanting to feel himself completely inside of her.

"Yes!" she felt her insides throbbing, screaming for more from him, she began jerking her hips and going back and forth with his motions, watching him for any sign that she wasn't doing something right. "More." she finally said, knowing he wanted to speed his pace.

He looked at her, and kissed her again and his hips started thrusting inside of her more, going as far as he could inside of her as he picked up his pace. She could feel something happening and she wasn't sure what it was. Her stomach was tightening and her thighs began to quiver. Everything felt like it was twitching to her as he continued ramming her and kissing her.

"Oh, Draco-!" moaned Hermione loudly, in his shoulder as he buried his face in her shoulder. "Yes!"

"You're so-wet. Merlin-" he breathed out, his breathing becoming hitched as he slowed his pace, "Does it feel good?" he asked as he moved his hips in a circular motion.

"Yes, yes!" she clawed his back as he jerked and his muscles tensed, the sudden thrusting stopped as he pulled himself out and finished. She laid in the bed, staring at the ceiling as she felt like she was in a daze. Her mind wondering in all sorts of directions. Draco pulled his wand out from the robes he had been wearing and cleaned themselves off before he crawled beside Hermione and laid with her.

"How do you feel?" he asked, once they finally seem to cool down and their breathing turning back to normal.

"Wonderful. That was wonderful. How was that for you?"

he raised up on his arm, to look at her. "It was wonderful." then kissed her on the lips.

XXXXXX

It was late and they hadn't been paying attention to the time. Luckily, Draco's dormitory was on the same floor as the Gryffindor's tower so she didn't need to sneak far. As Hermione made her way quickly and quietly through the corridor she had only hoped that no one was still awake in the common room as she walked in at such a late hour. The Fat Lady was furious to see that she had been out at this time of the hour but after being hushed by Hermione so opened her portrait to let her enter.

Her wish had come true when no one was in the common room and seem to be in bed. Classes were tomorrow so she had hoped no one would have been awake at 1 in the morning. She opened the dormitory door quickly, hoping it didn't squeak and wake anyone up. The rest of the girls were sleeping with the curtains drawn, and Ginny's was slightly open facing Hermione's side where their beds were beside each other. It had looked like she had tried to stay awake waiting for Hermione to come back.

The next morning came quickly and Hermione wasn't ready for the day to begin. She was sore, but she tried not to give anything off as she had gotten out of bed. Most of the girls were already out of the dormitory before she finally pulled herself out of bed. Ginny however, took her time as if she were waiting for everyone to leave.

"So?" asked Ginny, once Parvati Patil, the last girl who was in the dormitory left.

"What?" asked Hermione, yawning as she sat up in bed.

"What time did you get back here last night? I fell asleep waiting for you and you didn't even bother waking me up."

"Why would I wake you? You looked so peaceful when I came in."

"Do you care to tell me what happened? You left Harry and me yesterday, missed dinner. Harry was fuming, wanting to check the map wondering where you were. We figured you were with him so I told him not too because I didn't know what you two were doing. Then Ron was asking why he hadn't seen you since that morning and now Harry and I are both lying to him." she huffed, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't expect to be gone so long I just lost track of time." she stood up from her bed, to begin getting ready for the day. If she didn't hurry she was going to miss breakfast.

"I don't want to hear any apology! I want to know the details of what happened with you!"

Hermione blushed, remembering everything that had happened to her last night. Of course she remembered everything with how sore she was feeling this morning. She had enjoyed every moment of it. Then after once they tried to calm themselves down, they laid together and talked, cuddled and talked more. Their hands playing together in the sheets, not wanting to let each other go.

"You're blushing." snapped Ginny, making sure the door to the dormitory was closed. "Something happened! Well obviously, since Harry and I walked in the middle of a make out session. What did he say when you told him you had feelings for him?"

"Ginny, will you calm down let me get ready."

"No! You kept me waiting all night. We are not leaving this room until you tell me what happened."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "All right, fine. Lets be quick about this. Yesterday I went to his dormitory and waited for him. When he showed up, I nearly ran away. I couldn't tell him. Which is when I ran off from him to the corridor you found us in, he finally cornered me and I told him how I felt. That's when he kissed me and you found us that way. After I left you guys I went to his dormitory to talk more since I told him I would come find him once I spoke to Harry. " Hermione stopped, not wanting to go into more detail.

"And?! That can't be all."

"No it isn't.. So we talked. I told him what happened and what was said between Harry and me."

"You didn't." said Ginny, wide eyed.

"I didn't what?"

"When you were talking to us Harry asked you and you told Harry that you thought you did love him? You told him that too?!"

"Yes, I did. I told him everything that I could remember."

"Hermione, you have no fear! What is happening?"

"Well it would've been said eventually right? I just let it happen now."

"Well what did he say about that?"

"Well he kissed me more, then we found ourselves in his bedroom. We spoke more about us and what I wanted and he wanted and then that's when he told me he loved me."

"Draco Malfoy can love." said Ginny, taking everything Hermione had told her. "Who would've thought." she looked up to Hermione, wondering if there were anymore. "You were in his his bedroom?"

Hermione nodded, feeling the blood rush into her cheeks.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Ginny, nearly in a squeal.

"Will you be quiet!"

"Did you sleep with him?!" she tried whispering, but it not coming out in a whisper.

"Ginny-stop! People can't know! Ron is still in the dark about all of this! He can't find out unless its from me!"

* * *

 **A/N: Ron will be finding out next chapter! Dun dun dun... Lets see how it happens..**


End file.
